WWE Lies and Love
by DancerDiva-09
Summary: A sequel to WWE Romance and Rivals, following several Superstars and Divas, from the previous story.
1. Chapter 1 A Trip To Capri

**Disclaimer!!! I would just like to say that I do not own anything to do with the WWE, only my own ideas. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't want too ;).**

**Before you read this you should check out my trailer for WWE Lies and Love, I hope you like it, it would mean a lot to me if you did. So comment, rate and subscribe it please. Love you all. (L) **

**Here's the link - .com/watch?v=C_wKyOdHYIY**

**A/N: I would just like to thank the following people; GraffittiArtist INC, CaitlinPunk, Ainat, Butterflygirl1234, laukita and MileyJ96 for all your reviews and messages and especially MileyJ96 for encouraging me to write a sequel. And am sorry for the massive cliff hanger at the end of WWE Romance and Rivals, I just had to do it do you all! Sorry :) Please review it would mean a lot to me thanks**.

**Chapter 1 – A Trip to Capri **

**Luna Blu Hotel **

**Mickie**

"**Oh my god, this place is so cool...!" Melina beamed as we walked down the hallway towards our room. I slowly walked up to the door and turned the key to unlock the door, I stood back as everyone rushed in. I don't think I could face been in the same room as Kelly after everything that had happened, I was petrified of her finding out. **

"**Thanks Mickie for everything, you're such a '**_**great friend'**_**...!" Jillian said scornfully, as she looked over to Kelly. She then headed into the room, leaving me outside on my own. How could I face Kelly without wanting to tell her? I couldn't, I can't. It was just going to build up, and up and up...**

"**Mickie?" Someone had cut me from my thoughts. I opened my eyes to see Kelly stood in the doorway. I whimpered. "Are you okay? You're shaking and everything?" She pestered as she walked over to me. I moved back to motion for her not to come.**

"**I'm fine, it was just the plane ride they always shake me up..." I lied, and truth be told I wasn't very good.**

"**Okay, if you are sure..." Kelly somehow assumed what I was saying was true as she walked back into the room I would be sharing with her and four other people as well as Jillian. I turned to look behind me to find Punk staring me down, I looked at him in confusion. He motioned to ask if I'd told her, I shook my head and headed inside the room. **

"**Okay Mickie, we've all picked our beds..." Rebecca smiled as she walked over to me and put her arm over my shoulder. As if this couldn't get any worse, that I could be stuck with Kelly in a room, been unable to look her in the face, or been with Jillian who is now officially pulling every string I have. "You've got your own room, if that's okay?" I stood at her in astonishment, "That's okay, right?" **

"**Yes," I said sharply as I managed to throw out one word. But if I was on my own, who was Kelly and Jillian with? "So, who's with whom?" I muttered to Rebecca as she walked me to my room. **

"**Erm, well this is the only single in our hotel room, so everyone else is in three's..." My heart began to race again, great Kelly and Jillian. It would be just my luck if they were plonked together in a room. "Kelly is with Candice and Melina and me and Steph are with Jillian..." I sighed without realising. "Are you okay, you look pale white and everything?" I nodded as I walked into my room, I began to scan the pale white walls and the cream carpet, I was always unsure about the state of my rooms whenever I slept away from home, but the room seemed to fit my mood perfectly. There was a chest of drawers with a small T.V on top and beside that was a double wardrobe, hopefully with enough room for my outfits. I walked over to my bed and flopped down onto it. I was making myself ill, with all this drama. Why was I so stupid? I needed to empty my head. I slowly shut my eyes.**

**Shawn, Hunter, Morrison, John and Punk's room**

**Shawn**

"**So what or should I say where are we visiting first?" I asked everyone as I sat down on the available seat on the sofa. Morrison shrugged as he looked over to John.**

"**Well, me and Kelly and Candice we're talking about getting a boat out to the island across there..." John smiled as he pointed out this little island on the map.**

"**Sounds nice, but I suspect the girls want to do some shopping..." Punk said as he looked over to John. **

"**They can do shopping anytime, we're here to see the sights and have good holiday and take a break from everything, not cause more drama..." **

"**John's right, I think we should do the boat trip you know. Me and Rebecca are totally up for it..." I said as I took the map from Morrison's hands. **

"**Great," **

"**Oh, by the way John, the little island is Capri...." I boastfully said as I handed him the map back. He looked down and took in what I said.**

"**Oh," **

**Maryse's House**

**Maryse**

**I sat up from my double bed and scanned the bedroom. I went to pull the bed sheets back when my head filled with pain. "Ow." I screeched. I held my hand to my head as I climbed out of bed and walked over to the mirror, "God, what happened to me?" I asked myself in confusion as I looked at the state of my hair and makeup. I made my way to the bathroom tripping over everything and anything that was in my path, from the step out of my bedroom to absolute thin air. As I reached the bathroom I slowly opened the door keeping my hand on my head, and walked over to the bath. I turned on the hot water and added some Bubble bath, and looked at myself in the mirror again. It was extremely weird, I couldn't remember anything from the night before, so bad that I couldn't even workout how I managed to make it to my bed. I remained at the sink for several minutes just staring down towards the actual sink itself. I was about to walk back into my bedroom when something too control of me, I ran over to the toilet and bent down in front of it. After several moments of unconditional torture I stood up from the toilet just as someone entered. "Randy?" I slurred as he walked over to me. I'd just been sick.**

"**I'm sorry I didn't think you would have woken I'd just gone into your bedroom and you weren't there, I began to panic." He explained as he held me upright, "You really should stay in bed; I've made you something to eat," **

"**Oh god no, I'm not hungry; please I'll be sick if I eat anything..." I mumbled as I leant back in his arms. **

"**Maryse, you're hung over. Now come on..." He smiled as he helped me walk back into my bedroom, likewise when I walked down the hallway before I tripped over everything and anything I could manage too. "Okay," He sat as he sat me back in my bed, I pulled the covers back over me and he placed the tray on my knee. **

"**Oh god, I can't eat all of this..." I muttered.**

"**You can, now come on." I did what I was told and bit into my toast. "See wasn't so hard, was it?!"**

"**You won't be saying that when I throw up, and you're cleaning it up." I protested as I carried on eating. He just laughed at my attempts to stop eating. **

"**You really can't control yourself, once you've had a drink. You want to know how many bottles of wine we went through." I sighed, "Yeah, we went through four, and most of that were just you by yourself. I would have hated to think that I'd left you to consume more alcohol then you should!" **

"**I've had more before, easy way to drown your sorrows," I explained.**

"**You need help," He laughed, as I continued to eat. "I got to leave you soon, because I need to head back home, but if you want we can go out for a meal tonight or something..." I looked up to him and raised my eyebrows.**

"**Sure, why not. What time?" **

"**I'll pick you up at seven," He said as he kissed my forehead, "If you need me just call..." I nodded as he left me alone in my bedroom, I was trying to piece together what had happened last night, but none of it was working. He says I've had more or less four bottles of wine, so that's a start. **

**On the Plane**

**Vickie**

**Sitting in between Edge and Curt was the biggest mistake I ever made, I mean seriously Curt snores and Edge just doesn't shut up about himself. This is all I need for a two hour plane journey. I opened up my handbag and pulled out my paperwork and began scanning through them. We'd been on the plane, not even half an hour before Edge was already ordering food. "Do you really need that much food?" I questioned him as the Air Hostess handed him his dinner over.**

"**Of course I do, I'm absolutely starving..." I moaned as I put my paperwork back into my bag. Curt awoken from beside me and stretched out, into my seat. **

"**Ow, Curt did you really have to do that?" I asked as he sat up straight, he nodded. **

"**This is the Captain; I would like to warn you that we will be hitting turbulence very shortly, so if you would all fasten your seat belts, for the next twenty minutes." The Captain explained and sent rush through the plane as well as horror and excitement. **

"**Oh god, I'm scared..." Curt whimpered as he fastened his seatbelt, "I've never been through turbulence..."**

"**There awesome," Edge beamed with excitement beside me. This plane journey seriously couldn't get any better could it? I mean I have dumber and dumber sat next to me, the next twenty minutes were the slowest of my life. And I was glad when they were finally over; to find out that we only had half an hour until we arrive in Spain. **

"**Spain!?" Michelle said from the aisle beside us.**

"**Yes?" I replied. **

"**Why are we going to Spain, when their in Italy!?" **

"**Excuse me!?" I said as I rose from my seat and squeezed past Curt. **

"**Their-in-Italy..." Michelle said slowly and annoyingly. **

"**WHAT!?" I screamed to cause everyone to look at us.**

**Kelly, Steph, Rebecca, Mickie, Candice, Melina and Jillian's Room**

**Kelly**

"**Hey guys, Shawn wants to know if we want to visit Capri today." Bex said as she walked over and sat at the end of my bed, I looked over to Melina and Candice who both seemed over the moon about going, so I agreed. **

"**Sure why not, it'll be good fun." I beamed, as Melina and Candice started jumping about on their beds. **

"**I'll just ask Steph and Mickie," Rebecca said before leaving the room. **

"**So what are you two going to wear?" Melina asked as I opened up my wardrobe. **

"**I'm going to wear this..." Candice giggled as she laid her clothes out at the bottom of her bed, she'd picked out her long purple top that hangs of her shoulder as well as her black flip-flops. **

"**Wow, you know how to pull together a great outfit," Melina beamed as she began to search through her set of drawers. **

"**You guys, what do you think?" I said as I turned around holding my silver strapless top and my jean shorts. **

"**Yeah, you always look great in silver, what about this?" Melina asked as she pulled out her white dress, I sighed.**

"**I love that dress, so yes!" We all laughed as we all began getting changed. I was the first ready like always, so I pulled my straightners out of my top drawer and turned them on. **

"**Ooh someone's at the door," Candice exclaimed as she whimpered and tried to cover herself up.**

"**I'll go and get it," I smiled and shut the bedroom door behind me. Steph had already arrived at the front door, so I stopped in my track as she opened the door.**

"**Heyup Punk, you want Kelly?" Steph ask sweetly as she opened the door in full swing, I smiled as I realised it was him and waited for his answer. **

"**No, I want to talk to Mickie. If that is okay." Steph looked over to me, and looked back. I wanted to die right there, my insides twisted so hard, I nearly choked when I watch him walk over to Mickie's bedroom. He glanced over in my direction with no expression and entered her room. I turned around and went back into our bedroom. **

"**Who is it?" Candice asked as she stood up from the vanity table, I walked over and picked up my straightners. I couldn't answer her, no words would come out.**

"**Kelly?" Melina called as she walked over to me.**

"**Erm, it was Punk..." I managed as I continued straightening my hair, I sighed as she walked back over to the other side of the room.**

"**What did he want?" Candice asked.**

"**Nothing really, come on we're going to be late," I said as I turned off my straightners and headed out of the bedroom. Candice and Melina followed me out and joined me on the sofa. Shortly after Steph and Rebecca came out from their room and sat on the sofa opposite.**

"**Hey Kelly, what did Punk want Mickie for?" Jillian said as she walked over to me. She raised her eyebrows when I didn't reply straight away.**

"**I don't know..." I managed to spit out; she shrugged as she went and joined Steph and Rebecca.**

"**He wanted Mickie and you didn't even tell us?!" Melina said as she turned to look at me.**

"**We're meant to be friends," Candice joined in.**

"**Well it's not exactly something that im going to want to boast about is it..." I said as I stood up and walked out onto the balcony. The view was absolutely beautiful; I could see why Mickie chose this place. It was so breath-taking it was unbelievable. I placed my hands on the wall and continued to look at the scenery around me. I heard the door slide open behind me, and then someone touch my shoulder. **

"**Don't worry Kelly, they didn't mean to hurt you. They just didn't know how to react..." Jillian said as she stood beside me, and joined me looking out. "It's a beautiful place here, isn't it?" I nodded.**

"**Why doesn't Punk want to speak to me? I mean he hasn't spoken to me since the day I went to the police station to do my statement, I never said anything or did anything to upset him..." I trailed off. Jillian turned to look at me.**

"**Well maybe he's 'regretting' something he's done, you know." Jillian said as she placed her arm over my shoulder. "But whatever the reason for doing what he's doing their will a logical reason behind it, or maybe just him taking you for granted." She then walked away and headed back inside, what was she on about? Him 'regretting' something he's done. **

"**Kelly!" John said from behind me. I turned around. "What's up?" **

"**Oh," I cleared my throat, "nothing, just checking out the view..." I lied as I walked over to him.**

"**You ready to visit Capri?" He beamed as we headed back inside.**

"**Yes, yes I am ready..." I smiled as I hugged him tightly. I looked up to see Punk staring at me; I twitched awkwardly and rejoined Melina and Candice on the sofa. "Sorry about earlier guys..." I apologised as I hugged both of them.**

"**It's okay," They both replied, whilst laughing at their unison. **

"**Come on, we should head off now..." Rebecca said as everyone shot up and raced to the door.**

"**Are you okay?" John said as he walked beside me towards the door, "You seem right upset..."**

"**Erm, I fine just a little tired after everything you know..." I lied; I couldn't tell him how I really felt what was going on inside my head. That Mickie and Punk were talking in her bedroom, he'd worry too much. Maybe I'm just looking into things too much; maybe Punk just didn't want to talk to me...**

**Boat trip to Capri**

**CM Punk**

**If I just avoid her, maybe things won't be so bad. I mean I could stay away from her long enough to clear my head and work out my feelings towards Mickie, then when im ready talk to her. We'd been on the boat now for twenty minutes, and we were going to be arriving in Capri shortly. It was really breath-taking every minute we got closer and the island became more and more detailed. But every minute was time I was wasting trying to work on my feelings. Things were so messed up, I was starting to actually believe there was no way to resolve this mess that me, and Mickie had cause, even if John or Kelly didn't know. As we arrived at Capri we got informed that we had to return in two hours to catch the boat back to the mainland. And that was it, as we all evacuated the boat I caught Kelly looking at me; again. As if it wasn't bad enough she's trying to make me feel worse by giving me looks 24/7. **

"**Punk," I heard a sweet voice from behind me call. I turned to find the sweet voice wasn't so sweet after all seen as it was Jillian. **

"**What's up?" I muttered to her as I pulled her as far away from Kelly as possible.**

"**Nothing, I've just been thinking, you know. Of ways I could break the news to Kelly..." She smirked as she looked over to Kelly and waved.**

"**Jillian, don't. What do you want?" I replied as Mickie walked over.**

"**Well what do I want....?" She giggled as she brought he hand to her mouth. **

"**Look, Jillian. We're not here to play games." Mickie whispered as I looked to see that Kelly was already gone, "You either tell us what you want, or you can get lost." **

"**Mickie, please," **

"**No, I'm not having her pulling our strings..." **

"**Ughh, well then I suppose I'll just have to tell her. If that's okay with you Mickie...!" Jillian said smugly as she began walking in the direction of Kelly. **

"**Mickie, please we can't let her do this..." I pleaded with her, "MICKIE!" **

"**Fine," She bellowed, "Jillian..."**

"**Yes..." Jillian beamed as she walked back over to us.**

"**Please," Mickie looked over to me in aggravation, I raised my eyebrows and she carried on, "What you want, will you just tell us..." **

"**If its money you want, well something can be arranged..." I butted in.**

"**Can I get back to you," Jillian smiled.**

"**No we want to get you off our backs, so we can try to resolve this!" Mickie bellowed. Jillian coughed.**

"**Erm, Punk..." Someone said from behind me.**

"**What?" I said a little too harsh.**

"**Look, what's going on?!" It was Candice, and now she was demanding an answer to why im here and not with Kelly.**

"**What you on about?" I lied, acting like I was totally hit by what she had said. **

"**You know what I'm on about; I'm so lost by what you are doing. I mean you and Kelly used to be so close. And now, I mean. Come on, what are you two up to?" I turned around to look at Mickie and Jillian but, Jillian had already gone.**

"**We're not up to anything," Mickie replied quickly. "What makes you thing that we are?!" **

"**Mickie, calm down, she's only asking..." **

"**No, am fed up of people like you. You know people who just stick their noses in other people's business. I mean what it is to you. We're just friends, and if Kelly's got a problem with it am sure she can come and ask me herself...!" **

"**You know what; I don't know why I bother..."**

"**Yeah, me either now, get out of my face."**

"**I expected more from you Punk, how could you do this to Kelly? I mean have you seen the state she's in?" Candice hissed and then headed back towards the group of people she came from.**

"**Way to give it away Mickie, I mean ranting and raving isn't going to help. Now where did Jillian go?" **

"**I can't do this Punk, it's killing me. We have to get rid of Jillian and her bargain with us."**

"**I know, it'll be fine." I said as I placed my arms around her and held her close. **

"**Punk!"**

"**Ooops, bad move, right?" **

"**You think!? Now she's going to be suspicious, and now we have John on our back..."**

"**Don't worry; nothing is going to happen I can assure you of that..." Yeah, nothing right. I mean I have feelings for Mickie. A stronger feeling for her then Kelly, but this is not how it's meant to be. Mickie should be with John, and... I should be with Kelly right? This needs to be sorted out, but what if the one you love you can't have? And more importantly I don't think she shares the same feelings as I do. But enough of this, we needed to stop Jillian we need to get rid of her....**

**A/N | well that's the first chapter up for WWE Lies and Love am so excited, haha. Please review, it means a lot to know that I am actually writing for a reason. And that people like what I write. So if you have time, drop me a review, lol. I'll try and update the next chapter as soon as I can. **

**DancerDiva-09 x x x **


	2. Chapter 2 I hate that I love you so

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. =) **

**Chapter 2 – I hate that I love you so**

**Souvenir Shop in Paris**

**Ashley**

"**Ooh Matt, come here!" I giggled as I held up a mini Eiffel Tower keychain, "Do you think Candice would like this?" I laughed as Matt sighed and continued to browse the fudge he was stood beside. We'd been away from home for two days now, and we'd been leaving Paris - when we travel to Cannes for the rest of the week - tonight so we both wanted to get some souvenirs for everyone back at home. Things had been so hectic at home it was actually a sigh of relief to be on our delayed honeymoon, knowing that they had found my father and he was safely back in Jail and that everyone else was enjoying an holiday, I could relax. **

"**Ash, you got everything you need?" Matt asked sweetly as he walked over to me carrying two boxes of varied chocolates and a Beret. **

"**Yeah am ready," I answered, and pointed down to the items he was holding, "Who's the Beret for?" I asked cheekily, he looked down and laughed.**

"**It's for Candice she asked me to get her one, and the chocolates are for Shawn and Hunter as they have a major sweet tooth..." **

"**Oh, well I've decided to get Mickie and John this gorgeous picture frame, in which I'm going to put my favourite picture of them both in, and I'm also going to buy this for Melina..." I explained as I also showed him the gold chain that I'd chosen for Melina, "She always tells me she wants a new one, but never gets round to doing it so I figured..."**

"**Good idea, come on the queues going to get longer if we don't pay now...!" Matt began walking over to queue, it was a struggle to keep up with him the speed he was walking. It was as if he was in fear of someone else beating him to the line.**

"**Calm down, you don't need to walk so fast..." I joked.**

"**Well, I'm extremely impatient and I hate queuing..!" He explained as we reached the queue.**

"**Oh look, we're tenth in the queue... this cant not be happening...!" I giggled whilst mocking Matt. He rolled his eyes as he tried to think of a comeback.**

"**Well who's going to want to queue for longing then you should. I mean come on..."**

"**Oh Matt, even if there was a massive queue, we wouldn't be here for decades. Seriously..."**

"**Shut up, look it's our turn next... we can head to the café across the round if you like..." His eyes stared into mine waiting for my answer.**

"**Sure why not, I'm starving anyway..."**

**Luna Blu Hotel**

**CM Punk**

**I stood outside the door, and took several breaths before knocking. It didn't take long before someone answered it. "Oh hey Punk..." It was Kelly, I knew that she would be funny with me, but by the glisten in her eye I knew she was glad it was me. "Do you want me to call Mickie?" She asked sarcastically.**

"**Erm no, I wanted to know whether or not you wanted to go out for a meal tonight?" I shifted from side to side while I stood waiting for her answer.**

"**Excuse me?" She muttered, "You're asking me to go out for a meal with you tonight?" I nodded like a dog, "Then why put me through all this torture and agony over the last couple of days. I mean you haven't been speaking to me, and it kind of made me feel like shit..."**

"**I know, but I wanted to surprise you..." I lied.**

"**Well it worked." She beamed, "I'll see you there..." She jumped up and down and hugged me tightly. "Thanks..."**

"**Anytime..." I smiled weakly to her. **

"**Who's at the door Kelly?" I heard a familiar voice ask from inside.**

"**Punk and he's taking me out for dinner..." She giggled as she left me and Mickie and skipped all the way to her bedroom and opened the door.**

"**She's a bit happy about it..." Mickie forced a smile until Kelly closed the door behind her. "...Punk why are you doing this to her?" Her tone changed, "Why pretend nothing's happened, and hurt her more? She would have probably forgotten about you if you'd just ignored her...!" **

"**Mickie I can't do that to her. If Jillian keeps threatening to tell her, then I got to prove to Jillian that I deserve Kelly..." I sighed, "What happened between us should have never happened, and you need to go and talk to John. Your all he ever talks about, seriously. You're probably pushing away the best thing that ever happened to you..." I forced a smile to cover up my hatred for the fact I was losing Mickie, I had strong feelings for her and I couldn't ignore them but if I realised I was with Kelly then hopefully these feelings will disappear. **

"**Ah okay, thanks Punk..." She smiled as she closed the door on me. Of course I didn't want her to be with John, I mean what we have is special. Or so I think, just as I turned around I heard someone walking towards me. **

"**Heyup mate..." John smiled as he went to knock on the door, "You seen Mickie?" I stopped him before he knocked on the door.**

"**Ah, you just missed her. She's headed outside for a breather; she claimed that she wasn't feeling well. You might want to check on her or something..." I lied as I gazed to the floor. **

"**Cheers mate..." John slapped me on the shoulder as he jogged off down the hallway. **

**Maryse's House**

**Maryse**

"**Hi..." I said as I answered my mobile, and walked downstairs.**

"**Hey Maryse, bet you weren't expecting me to be calling you..." Zack laughed.**

"**Zack, why are you calling me?" I whimpered as I froze half way down the stairs. I began to panic.**

"**No reason just let me in. Im at the back door..." He said sternly as I remained on the stairs.**

"**No, why would I let you in!?" I cried. **

"**Fine, I shall let myself in..." He laughed. Just as he finished his sentence I ran towards the back door and locked it. "You should probably remember to lock your door on a night...!" Zack explained, I turned around to see him stood at the other side of the kitchen. "Didn't expect to see me again did you?" He beamed. I remained silent, trying to think of a way out. He would reach me in time if I tried to unlock the back door to get help. If I tried to talk to him he would end up making me do some of his dirty work, and I would yet again be involved in his stupid schemes and I cant afford to go back to jail, that was the worst time of my life because of him. "What you thinking?" He asked full of himself. I raised my eyebrows as I looked down the hallway in which I could run to the front door. "Don't do anything stupid Maryse; you don't want me angry..." Just as he finished his sentence I quickly ran towards the front door, I could hear him following me. But I couldn't look back, not now I was so close to getting Zack where he belongs. But as I went to reach for the door handle, I tumbled to the floor, I let out a faint whimper as my head crashed into the ground; I brought my hand to my head and felt the blood making its way out. **

"**Z-Zack..." I mumbled as I looked up to see Zack staring down at me.**

"**See, if you'd listen to me you wouldn't be in this mess..." He smiled. **

**Mercia Airport **

**Michelle**

"**Didn't you check the place we'd book to stay at?" Layla demanded, "Well obviously you clicked Mercia, Spain. Instead of the original destination, because now we're stuck here for two hours waiting for the return flight in which we're lucky we can get on!" **

"**Look calm down Layla, it was just a misunderstanding. We'll be home before you know it..." Curt smiled warmly. My phone vibrated in my pocket as Vickie began walking back from the receptionist desk; I pulled it out and noticed I'd had five missed calls from Dave as well as two messages and a voicemail. I began reading the messages; both messages more or less said the same. That he wanted to speak to me, and that he was sorry.**

"**Michelle!!!" Vickie screeched abruptly, I suddenly looked up.**

"**What?" I said innocently. **

"**We're off to get something to eat, are you coming?" She asked impatiently.**

"**Erm yeah, but I just need to make a phone call first. So I'll catch you all up..." I smiled as they turned around. I opened my phonebook and called Dave back. It rang several times before he picked up.**

"**Oh hey Michelle...." He said with a sigh of relief.**

"**Hi, look this is costing me a fortune. I'm in Spain right now; we're waiting for the plane back because Vickie ended up sending us all to the wrong destination. So can't we talk when I get back home tonight?" I explained as I tried to avoid the conversation.**

"**But I really need to make my decision..." I cut him short, sharply.**

"**There shouldn't be any decision to make Dave, we're engaged and you claimed that you loved me, and still do. And yet you'd throw all of what we have away, so you could be with her and just in case you'd forgotten she's taken... but according to you, that's even better...!" I hissed trying to make him feel bad, "Not only did you ruin our relationship but now you go and ruin Melina and Morrison's."**

"**Please Michelle, you don't understand...!"**

"**I understand, look I'll be back in a couple of hours. We'll talk then, okay?" **

"**Fine, sure I'll see you then." He put the phone down on me; I sighed as I walked over to the café, and sat down beside Layla.**

"**Is everything okay?" She asked curiously. I nodded, not wanting to give away any information. **

**Luna Blu Hotel**

**Mickie**

"**Mickie what do you think?" Kelly beamed as she walked in front of me and twirled in her red strapless dress, "Does it look okay?" She asked again. I nodded sweetly. It was hard to be polite when your friend was dating the one you secretly loved, but like Punk said, we have to be strong about it. Because him and Kelly are made for each other... and I'm made for John...**

"**Mickie..." Jillian called as she burst into the room. "Sorry, but someone's at the door for you..." She said smugly. I arose from the bed and began walking over to the bedroom door.**

"**Who is it?" I asked calmly, trying not to let Jillian aggravate me. She raised her eyebrows and looked over to Kelly and then back to me.**

"**Oh, it's John..." She arrogantly smiled. **

"**...Great..." I forced a smile as I left the room, I could feel Jillian still close behind me. Before I made it to the door I turned around to look at her, "Is there a particular reason you're following me?!" **

"**No, I'm going to make a call outside the hotel room..." She laughed as I opened the door and then she walked outside. **

"**Hey, what's up?" I smiled.**

"**Hey, nothing I just wanted to check that your okay and stuff." He fidgeted as he looked into my eyes, I looked away sharply.**

"**Erm I'm great thanks, I'm just helping Kelly get ready for tonight..." I said funnily as I pointed towards the bedroom.**

"**Erm, actually that was the reason I came...." He began.**

"**What, Punk can't make it? What a shame...!" I tried to sound sympathetic but it didn't fully work, seen as the happiness was shining through.**

"**No, he can make it..." John replied.**

"**Oh, I mean great..." I grinned weakly towards him.**

"**Anyway, I was thinking me and you could tag along together. As a double date or something, I asked Punk and he thinks it's a great idea..." He smiled sweetly.**

"**Erm im not very well, you know. I think I need an early night...." I lied. ]**

"**Hey up Mickie, I'm ready what do you think?" Kelly announced. I turned around to see her already stood behind me, "Oh, hey John..." She smiled. **

"**Mickie don't want to come tonight," John joked.**

"**Aww Mickie, why not?"**

"**What you knew that it was a double date?" I snapped. She nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"**

"**Because I wanted to ask you myself, so I'll see you seven-ish..." He smiled cheekily, and walked away.**

"**Come on, you've got an hour to get ready..." Kelly giggled as she pulled me into the bedroom. "What are you going to wear?" She smiled. I walked over and opened my wardrobe.**

"**I don't know, what about this?" **

"**Hmm..." Kelly smiled, "That'll look perfect...."**

**Jeff and Maria's House**

**Maria**

"**Jeff, did you hear about the trip to Spain?" I looked up and asked him as I turned the T.V down.**

"**Erm, yeah about them lot booking the wrong flight? Dave mentioned it earlier when he called, why?" **

"**Just curious, I'm glad Vickie didn't ask me to go..." I giggled, "Ooh, my phone's ringing..." I beamed as I stood up and skipped over to my phone. "Hiya Michelle, what's up?!"**

"**Erm I was just checking if I'm still okay to come back to yours tonight...." She asked. **

"**Erm, two secs..." I covered up the phone and turned to look at Jeff, "Is Michelle still okay to stay here for awhile until things sort out between her and Dave?" I whispered.**

"**Sure why not..."**

"**Thanks Jeff..." He winked at me, so I just giggled back. "Yeah, it'll be fine. But what time are you coming back?" **

"**Well it'll probably be quite late, if that's okay?!"**

"**Nope, fine. I'll make you something to eat if you like... See you soon...." **

"**What time is she coming back then?" Jeff asked as he walked over and put his arms around my waist.**

"**She doesn't know, it'll be quite late... what do you want for tea?" **

"**Erm I don't know..." Jeff mumbled as he brought me closer to him.**

"**Well I need to know, because I was thinking about starting to make it..." I explained as he began kissing my neck, "Jeff...." I giggled, "Come on, what you want?" **

"**You decide..." He smiled as he sat back down on the sofa; I grinned as I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I browsed the fridge for several moments.**

"**How does Tuna Pasta Bake sound?" I yelled.**

"**Sounds perfect..." He replied, I grabbed the tuna from the fridge and pulled a dish out from the cupboard. I tipped the tuna in the dish and began adding mayonnaise when Jeff's phone beeped. I looked into the room to see Jeff still sat watching T.V. So I skipped over and flipped up his phone, it was from Dave....**

_**Hey Up Jeff,**_

_**I've spoken to Michelle**_

_**And she says she'll speak to**_

_**Me as soon as she can, so**_

_**I'll tell her I haven't made my mind**_

_**Up or something like that and say **_

_**Ill be out of town and then head to**_

_**The Airport and find Melina to tell her**_

_**I want her... then break the news to **_

_**Michelle later.... Dave.**_

**I slammed the phone down onto the counter and walked back over to the tuna and mayonnaise that needed mixing. As I began to mix them both I wondered whether Dave realised how much pain he was going to cause through this whole thing, I mean why isn't he just going to tell Michelle straight away instead of her believing that he wants her, which is the exact opposite of what he wants. I walked over to the cupboard and pulled out the pasta and began pouring it out into the pan. I walked over to the sink to add water when Jeff's phone began ringing. "Who is it?" He asked as he jogged over to his phone and answered it. "Heyup mate... what's up?" He asked as he walked over to the window, "No I didn't get the text... are you sure you sent it?" I turned around to look; Jeff looked up to me and raised his eyebrows. "Maybe there was some delay or something, I'll reply to it when it comes through..." He slammed his phone shut. "What were you doing reading my texts?!" He asked anxiously. **

"**Erm, I-I don't know..." **

"**Maria, how can you not know!?" He snapped, as I placed the pan on the cooker. "I really can't believe you read it, I don't go round reading your messages!" I turned around to look at him and leant on the counter.**

"**I know, well I did it alright. But why is Dave doing that to Michelle!?" I shouted, "He's playing her for a fool. You shouldn't be egging him on; I can't believe your letting him do that!"**

"**Well you know, if you'd have come and given me my phone I would have been able to text him back..."**

"**I'm not your slave Jeff!!" I cried, "I'm not living with you to make your stupid food, tidying the stupid bed and be a stupid housewife for you! Living together is a joint responsibility....!" **

"**Calm down Maria, all I want from you is to not read my messages...!" I covered my face as I sighed, I realised I shouldn't have kicked off.**

"**Look I'm sorry, I get stressed easily." I explained as I took my hands away from my face. "What you going to do about Dave?" I asked.**

"**I don't know, I'll tell him to be careful and not to mess around with Michelle or Melina, because it's not my place to say what he should and shouldn't do." I smiled as I walked over and placed my arms around Jeff.**

"**I love you...." **

"**Love you more..." He joked, "MARIA!" **

"**What?" I asked in confusion.**

"**The pasta's boiling!!!" He explained as he pointed over to the cooker with some fear in his eyes too, he looked so scared – bless him – I quickly ran over and turned down the heat. **

"**Calm down, you may be a risk taker in the ring. But you aren't in the kitchen..." I joked. **

**Luna Blu Restaurant **

**John**

"**You scared mate?" I asked Punk who was fidgeting beside me, whilst we waited for the girls outside their room. **

"**Me? No way. Piece of cake...." He lied.**

"**Is that why you're constantly moving?" I laughed uncontrollably. **

"**Okay, well maybe a little...." He smiled.**

"**Okay, whatever..." I replied as the door opened and Kelly and Mickie emerged. **

"**Hey guys..." Kelly said cheerfully, as she walked over to Punk who was still twitching. "You okay?" Kelly asked sweetly. Punk nodded as he looked over to me, I smirked towards him as Mickie came and stood beside me.**

"**Hi," She said awkwardly. **

"**You ready to go?" I asked the trio, they all nodded as we walked down the hallway and entered the Restaurant. Punk had already booked the four seater table so we checked in. **

"**Here are your menu's, I'll be back when you're ready for me to take your orders..." The waitress explained as she kept smiling at me, Mickie groaned as the waitress walked away and winked at me.**

"**I'm going to head outside for some fresh air..." Mickie whispered as she stood up from beside me.**

"**Want me to come with you?" I asked her.**

"**No, I'll be fine. I told you I wasn't feeling well...." **

**Outside the Luna Blu Hotel**

**Mickie**

"**Mickie!!!" Punk called as he jogged over to me, "Are you okay?" As I went to wipe away the tears he sat down beside me and grabbed my hands. "Mickie, come on what's up?"**

"**Well apart from the fact that I'm practically lying to John's face. Absolutely nothing!!" I hissed as I pulled my hands away from his. "Punk you can't do this to me, one minute your all 'you're the only one for me, I don't have feelings for Kelly' and then the next your all 'we have to face the facts were not meant to be'." **

"**Look I'm sorry alright. This is hard for me too; I can't do this to Kelly. But I love you so much..." **

"**I love you too," I whispered. He tenderly kissed me and wiped away the tears that had fallen. **

"**I know this is going to sound bad but, I hate the fact that I love you so much because none of this would have ever happened..." **

"**I know me too, but what are we meant to do keep running around behind people's backs..."**

"**Or come out with the truth...?" **

"**Punk, that is not an option... and you know it. I can't go back in there, and I'm not telling them the truth... so what are we going to do..."**

"**Mickie, we should tell them. I feel awful..."**

"**Well, if you tell them. You're going to have to do it without me, because I am not going to look them in the eye and say what happened..."**

"**But it wasn't that bad Mickie, it's been two kisses. It's not like we've slept together or anything...." He tried to reason with me, but I wasn't budging.**

"**Punk your either with me, or not... what's it to be?!" **


	3. Chapter 3 An Old Flame Rekindled

**Disclaimer!!! I do not in anyway own the WWE or anything to do with it, only my own ideas.... **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews from Chapter 1 and 2, aaloveyou all, 3**

**Chapter 3 – An old flame rekindled. **

**Maryse's House**

**Maryse**

"**Hmmm, I never really thought I'd actually like Radish..." I heard Zack mumble as I opened my eyes, I slowly sat up and reached for the counter - obviously he had moved me when I tumbled earlier because now I was on the floor in the kitchen - but something stopped me. "I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Zack grinned as he put the sandwich down, he was eating and walked over to me. "What time's lover boy coming back to pick you up?"**

"**Randy? Oh he's not my...." I tried to explain as I went to stand up. But Zack cut me short.**

"**Good, because I wont have to worry about him coming back then?" He bent down in front of me and flashed his signature smile. I shook my head quickly. "Because, if he does come back. My people will be ready and it would be dreadful if something did happen to Randy...." He sniggered as he knew full well that Randy was coming, so there was no point in trying to deny it. **

"**Okay, yes he's coming back. At Seven....!" **

"**Good, we'll be gone by then anyway...." Zack laughed as I tried to stay calm. He walked back over to the table in the corner of my kitchen and continued to eat his sandwich. I began searching around the kitchen, there was absolutely no way I would be able to get help again. I looked beside me towards the radiator to see that I had one hand cuffed to the actual radiator pipe. I began panicking as I looked down at my hand; I tried to release my right hand using my left hopefully without Zack realising. But as usual Zack was one step ahead of me. Every time I tried to break free, it would only cause my hand pure pain and agony. "It's quite funny you know...." Zack laughed to himself as I continued to whimper and squirm as I tried to free my hand. "....people like you always believe...." Zack droned on, but I cut him short.**

"**Whatever reason your doing this for Zack is stupid, and whatever you want me to do, I'm not doing it. So just release me, and I wont rat you up to the police, and you can leave forever and never come back.... and if you don't, well Randy's going to be here soon, and I'll scream so loud that it'll make a scene on the street and people are bound to be suspicious...."**

"**Shut it!" Zack growled, as he walked over and bent down in front of me. "Do you know what your problem is; you do not know when you should talk and when you shouldn't. I'm not in fear of Randy coming back to pick you up, because he won't be able to hear you anyway because you won't be here...." He explained as he violently covered my mouth with his hand. "...and if you don't come quietly well, I'm sure we'll come to an arrangement..." He raised his eyebrows as he walked back over to the sandwich he'd been eating for the past hour. "You got anything to say...?" He laughed at his joke and bit into his sandwich. "No...? Good...." He grinned again as he walked over to the sink and dropped the plate in. "Just be back in a minute, I need to use the bathroom. I don't know when I'll be going again...." He said as he walked down the hallway to the stairs, my eyes followed him until he turned back to face me. I quickly changed the direction I was looking. "I'd let you go you know, but what fun would that be....?" He sniggered as he jogged upstairs. As soon as I knew he was gone I began pulling at the hand cuff again, the pain was anguish but if it meant me been free I had to go through it. As I twiddled with the cuff I realised that this wasn't working, I moved onto my knees and looked up at the counters, in search of the key. I felt around for any key that would unlock it. "Maryse!!!" Zack shouted from upstairs. **

"**...Y-Yes...." I slurred out...**

"**Where are the towels...?" He asked, I couldn't tell whether he was joking or not, but in my own defence I was hoping he wasn't joking.**

"**Erm, second drawer in my bedroom...." I replied loudly as I felt something shaped like a key on the counter close by me; I grabbed it quickly and took it from the counter. I didn't both to look to check if it even was the right shape, I just rammed it into the lock and tried to turn it....**

**Maria and Jeff's House**

**Maria**

"**JEFF!!!" I called from the bottom of the stairs, "Michelle's car's here run the bath and then you can come down and greet her...." I beamed as I skipped to open the door before she could knock at it herself. "Hey!!" I said warmly, "Did you have fun?" I joked. **

"**Hey, not really...." She replied and smiled weakly; I could tell something was up. She violently dragged her suitcase and bag through to the living room and slouched onto the sofa. I followed her through awkwardly and stood at the opposite side of the room waiting for Jeff to come downstairs.**

"**Oh yeah, I've made you some late dinner... that is if you want it...." I smiled as I shuffled on the spot.**

"**Great, I'll have it later. Thanks...." She spoke softly. I turned as I saw Jeff making his way down the stairs.**

"**Hey up, good to have you back..." He put on his best smile as he came and joined me over by the fireplace. "I've just started running the bath, so if you want you can get in then you've got some food in the microwave..."**

"**Thanks," She whispered as she dragged her belongs up the stairs. As soon as she made it to the top I headed into the kitchen. **

"**What's up?" Jeff asked as he followed me into the kitchen.**

"**Nothing, everything's fine. I mean why would there be something up?" I replied as I tried to not get involved in whatever was bothering Michelle, but I couldn't help it. Jeff raised his eyebrows in disbelief. I sighed as I held the plate I'd just got out from the cupboard. "Fine... something's bothering Michelle and I don't know what it is. I mean usually she'd be all warm when she returns home, but today it's as if she didn't want to talk...." Jeff sighed as he walked over and took the plate from me.**

"**I'm sure she's just tired. I mean come on a four hour plane flight for no reason must have ticked her off, right?" **

"**I suppose, did Dave say anything to you about him talking to her?" I asked as I took the plate back from Jeff and placed it next to the microwave, and turned on the microwave to heat up Michelle's dinner.**

"**Nope. At least I don't think so...." Jeff replied and then headed out of the kitchen.**

"**Oh..." I mumbled to myself as I poured Michelle a glass of water. Whilst thinking about the text messages Dave had sent him. **

"**Well he never texted me about it, but he doesn't need to tell me about everything he does, does he?" Jeff explained as he returned to the kitchen with his mobile.**

"**Doesn't matter, I expect that if something is bothering her she'll tell me in her own time, and if its nothing then there's no point in asking...." I smiled as I took the meal out from the microwave and tipped it slowly onto her plate. **

"**Your right...." Jeff whispered as he placed his arms around me from behind, and squeezed me tightly, "I think I'm going to have an early night...." **

"**Okay, see you later babe..." I smiled as I turned around and kissed him tenderly.**

"**Night..." He winked as he left me in the kitchen preparing Michelle's food; I looked up at the clock to see it was ten. I then put the washing up in the sink and took Michelle's dinner and drink into the room and laid them out on the coffee table. I sat down on the sofa and waited for her to come downstairs. It wasn't long until she arrived in her pyjamas and sat beside me.**

"**I'll just go upstairs and get ready for bed..."I whispered warmly, as I arose from the chair I went to walk away when Michelle grabbed my arm lightly. I turned around and looked down at her in confusion.**

"**Thanks..." She spoke softly and then picked up her plate and placed it on her knee. **

"**Anytime...." I replied. I went to walk up the stairs but something stopped me, I needed to ask if everything was okay. "Look Michelle...." I began as I removed my hand from the banister of the stairs, and turned to look at her, but she cut me short. **

"**I know what you're going to say Maria and I'm not going to lie to you about what's bothering me...." She explained as she put the plate back down on the coffee table. It was strange that she knew I wanted to ask her what was up; I slowly walked over and sat beside her. She turned to look at me. "Yes, Dave spoke to me..." She took in a deep breathe, and sighed.**

"**No way.... what did he say?" I asked. She sighed and raised her eyebrows at me. "Sorry. Carry on...." I smiled apologetically as she continued to explain.**

"**And he told me that he hasn't made a decision yet..." She clarified and continued as her smile became less weak. "...and when he comes back from his trip away he's going to tell me his decision. But of course I'll understand and have great sympathy for when he has to break the news to Melina...." **

"**But Michelle..." I cut her short from her daze. "What if he doesn't choose you?" I asked curiously. Michelle smile cracked as my question registered. **

"**Erm, he's going to choose me Maria. I mean Melina's got someone and what me and Dave have can't be broken. Sometimes you are such an airhead..." She smiled arrogantly. **

"**Excuse me?!" I stood up from the chair. "I can't believe you called me an airhead...!" **

"**Well sometimes you are. But lately we don't see that side of you as much...." She continued to smile as she picked the plate back up and continued to eat.**

"**We?" I repeated, "And who's we?" **

"**Erm just a few of the other Diva's.... don't worry, not the one's I know you like. The one's that you won't ever be friends with...!" Michelle said harshly.**

"**Okay, I can't believe what I'm hearing from you..." I shrieked at her. **

"**What you getting angry about?!" Michelle asked pretending to be all confused.**

"**Just the fact your been horrid to me, when I offered for you to stay here. And well frankly I never saw any of your 'other friends' offer to help you out!" I cried as I snatched the plate from her and threw it at the floor. "Are you even listening!?" **

"**Well I was, but why did you do that? I wasn't finished?" She continued to act all innocent. "Why can't you just be happy for me? I mean are you jealous that Dave's taking me back....? Oh my god, I can't believe I didn't see this before...." **

"**What?" **

"**...You probably wanted Batista to choose Melina, that's why am here. So you can stop me from been in contact. That's why you're all tense right now, because he's spoken to me...!" Michelle cried, "I thought we were friends..." **

"**Oh my god Michelle, do you really think I wanted Melina to get with Dave? Because if you did then you don't know me at all, do you really think I'd want Dave to get with anyone; he's playing you both for attention. I've seen the messages he's sent Jeff! He wants to keep you sweet so he can let you down lightly. He doesn't want you, he wants Melina!" I yelled back at her, as I heard the floorboard creaked I watched Michelle look up to Jeff in disbelief. I turned around to see Jeff looking sternly towards me. **

"**Is it true?" Michelle coughed as she choked on the tears she'd produced. Jeff sighed and looked down to Michelle. **

"**Yes, I'm sorry Michelle it is..." Jeff replied warmly. **

"**Okay, thanks I guess...." She mumbled as she wiped her eyes and walked over to me.**

"**I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you like that. I should have been nicer about it...." **

"**You think? I mean do you actually know what its like to know your going to be rejected?" Michelle's voice started to become angrier. **

"**I said I was sorry..." **

"**Well you know sometimes, 'sorry' just don't cut it. And as for Dave dumping me for Melina well... we'll see if he wants to dump when I speak to Melina about this. I'm going to ask Dave to take me 'out of town' with him. To be there when he rejects Melina!" **

"**But Michelle...." Jeff went to stop her making her way up the stairs but he removed his arm when she went to talk.**

"**Jeff!" I called to him in despair. Jeff shrugged as she stormed past him with the bags she'd taken to Italy with her.**

"**Michelle you do know that he's taking the boat. So it will be the second time in two days you will have been abroad. Aren't you tired?" I tried to make her come to her senses. **

"**I sleep like a baby on plane journeys and well I've only been on a boat once when I was about seven..." She explained as she placed her bag on her shoulder and grabbed her suitcase. "But I suspect I'll be fine. How long does it take for a taxi to come around here?" **

"**Erm, twenty minutes I think..." Jeff replied. **

"**Great. If I turn up at Batista's door I'm sure he won't reject me...."**

**Luna Blue Restaurant**

**John Cena**

"**Where are they?" I muttered as I looked down at my watch. Kelly had been sat twiddling with the place mat for the past hour, looking at the door every time someone had entered the restaurant. We'd been doing a lot of small talk; I mean talking to Kelly was so easy; it was like breathing, as it has become simple. I felt like me and Kelly had a lot in common, but today was different. I mean been abandoned by both of our dates had crossed the line. **

"**John," Kelly spoke quietly. "I don't think their coming back...." She whispered as she continued to look down.**

"**I guess your right." I replied as the waitress walked past our table. "I'll ask for the bill...." **

"**Yeah, but we've not eaten..." **

"**Erm, how can I help you are you ready to order.... oh you've lost two people?" The waitress looked at the two empty seats and then flashed her eyes towards me again. **

"**Can we actually have our bill?" I asked politely.**

"**But we haven't eaten...." Kelly whispered.**

"**Well you know what usually we don't allow customers to come and not eat. But I'll let you off. You been here is enough is well worth the extra twenty quid I would have had in my pay check this week..." She winked as she walked away from the table; I look over to Kelly who was in stitches of laughter. **

"**Come on...." I said as we both rose from the table. "Should we go for a walk?" I smiled as she linked arms with me.**

"**Sure. I'd like that..." Kelly answered with a huge grin trying to keep the laughter in. Once we reached outside we began walking quite slowly, as I looked up towards the sky I realised it was a full moon tonight. "What you looking at?" Kelly asked as she also looked up towards the sky. "Wow, its beautiful...." **

"**Mmm..." I agreed as I stopped looking up in the direction of the full moon. **

"**Well you obviously caught the attention of someone tonight...." Kelly giggled as she nudged me gently.**

"**Oh come on, I mean she was just been polite..." **

"**Aww yeah, because when she says 'you been here is enough' isn't hitting on you is it?" I pushed Kelly at her remark. "Aha, you're just embarrassed..." She returned the push by trying to knock my over.**

"**Kelly don't even bother, you won't ever get me on the floor..." I joked as I placed my arm round her waist as we continued to walk. **

"**You know, maybe Mickie was feeling ill and Punk took her back to the hotel room...." Kelly supposed, she leant closer as she tried to reassure me. **

"**I suppose... you know what I think we should head back. What do you say?" **

"**Erm, yeah, I'm feeling kind of tired anyway..." **

**Luna Blu Hotel – [hotel balcony]**

**Jillian**

**I slowly walked over and gazed over the top of wall. I could hear several people below talking and I could see some people heading inside. As I leant over two people caught my eye. It was Kelly and John, they were walking arm in arm when their meant to be on a double date with Mickie and Punk. I looked around to see if Mickie and Punk were close by, but they weren't. I was the only one in my room as all the girls had gone round to lad's room. So I'd decided to come outside for one of these phenomenal views. I continued to watch John and Kelly until the stopped at the bench and Kelly looked up, she waved warmly and I waved back fully aware of the pain Mickie and Punk will be causing both her and John. I went to head back inside when I heard the hotel door unlock. I stood still as the two people emerged into the light; it was Mickie and Punk....**

"**Sshh... is anyone here?" Punk laughed as I watched Mickie pull him gently by the arm towards her bedroom. **

"**No, they've gone to lads till late... trust me..." Mickie giggled. **

"**Okay...." I continue to watch as they both made their way towards the bedroom, but they suddenly stopped. I quickly moved behind the wall again.**

"**Why don't we head out onto the balcony?" I overheard Punk ask Mickie. I held my breath as I waited for her reply. **

"**I thought we were heading for the bedroom...?" Mickie replied. I turned the corner to see what they were doing, well I caught a glimpse of them making out and heading into the bedroom. I quietly but quickly rushed to our room door and peeped through the eye hole, I gasped quite loudly as I realised Kelly and John were making their way towards me. And it dawned on me that Punk and Mickie were in the bedroom. Right there I had a choice to make should I let them find out for themselves, or prevent them from finding out this way.....? I slowly opened our hotel room door and walked slowly towards them.**

"**Oh hey Jillian... you okay?" Kelly asked sweetly as I stopped a foot in front of them. I nodded unable to speak I hadn't decided whether to let them go in or not.**

"**What are you two up to?" I managed to mumble out, as I awkwardly stood looking back and forth between them both.**

"**Erm we were going to see if Mickie was okay, because they both left early without explanation..." John replied as he looked towards Kelly and then back at me.**

"**But she might have fallen ill or something...." Kelly said dumbly.**

"**...trust me she's far from ill..." I muttered under my breath. **

"**What?" Kelly asked in confusion.**

"**I was just saying that I wouldn't say she's ill.... she seems fine...." I explained.**

"**Why have you seen her?" John asked anxiously. I bit my lip nervously.**

"**Erm yeah.... her and Punk came back about fifteen minutes ago..." I replied, I couldn't believe I was coming out with this.**

"**Oh great, we'll go inside now..." Kelly beamed as her and John pushed past me. **

"**Ouch..." I cried as they both went to open the door, I tumbled to the floor heavily.**

"**Oh my god. Jillian are you okay?!" Kelly ran back and bent down beside me, and looked in confusion as I held my ankle. "What's happened?" **

"**My ankle, I think I've twisted it..." I lied as I prevented them from entering the room. **

"**I'll go call the doctor...." John offered as he ran inside the hotel room. **

"**No, John its fine!" I whimpered as the door closed behind him. Great! It wasn't long till he came back out and stood in the door way. **

"**Did you say Mickie and Punk were here?" He asked again. I sighed and nodded. "Then why is it so dark?" I shrugged. "I'll go find them..." My heart raced as I watched him call them both.**

"**Yeah John...." I heard Mickie reply from the bedroom.**

"**Quick, Jillian needs help...." John called as he jogged back over to me and placed his arm around me and Kelly grabbed my hand tightly.**

"**The Doctor's on his way don't worry...." Kelly said as she tried to reassure me.**

"**Great..." I said sarcastically. Mickie and Punk emerged from inside and came and stood by us, they'd covered up perfectly baring Mickie's messy hair. **

"**Why'd you both leave early?" John asked sternly as they both looked at one another.**

"**I felt ill so Punk offered to take me back here...." Mickie lied.**

"**Okay, so why did Jillian say you looked fine when you both came back?" Kelly asked them both who straight away looked down to me, as I faked my ankle injury. **

"**I didn't even know Jillian was here?" Punk replied dumbly, "Why were you sat in the dark?" **

"**I wasn't, I was outside on the balcony...." I said effortlessly. As if I wanted to talk to them two. **

"**We'll go find everyone else," Kelly and John said at the same time, they both set off down the hallway leaving me with Mickie and Punk...**

"**What were you doing spying on us!?" Mickie whispered. **

"**As if I needed to spy on you. Ive got all the evidence I need babe..." I said smugly. She bent down beside me and stared at my ankle.**

"**You haven't even broken it have you?" **

"**No, but you should be grateful. You were about twenty seconds away from been caught if I haven't have stopped them from entering the room. So I think I deserve a Thank you...."**

"**As if...." Mickie went to rant but Punk cut her short.**

"**Thanks Jillian..." Punk smiled in acceptance, as he pulled Mickie back to standing as everyone else arrived. **

"**Jillian, are you okay?" Morrison asked abnormally worried, which was bad.**

"**Mmm, I'm fine Morrison..." I said as I motion for him to back away. Shortly after the doctor arrived everyone disappeared into our hotel room apart from Morrison. **

"**Well, as from me checking you haven't broken anything." The Doctor smiled as he and Morrison helped me up. "It just might be sore for a couple of days." He explained, "If it becomes uncomfortable call me again..." He said as he left me and Morrison stood alone.**

"**Thanks..." I replied, "John what were you doing acting all worried?" I sternly asked him.**

"**Sorry, it's hard when you care about someone...." He replied, I smiled warmly at his remark. "You can't forget the past babe...."**

"**Too right, where were we previously?" I asked him slyly. **

"**Right here...." He replied as he pulled me in for a kiss.....**


	4. Chapter 4 You're Not Sorry

**My inspiration for this chapter came from the songs:**

**Never Again – Kelly Clarkson**

**You're Not Sorry – Taylor Swift**

**For Pessimist, I'm pretty Optimistic – Paramore**

**What Goes Around – Justin Timberlake**

**I Hate This Part Right Here – Pussycat Dolls**

**(Quite a lot there to be honest, I didn't realise there were so many until I'd written them out. :)) **

**Chapter 4 – You're Not Sorry **

**Maryse's House**

**Zack**

"**Looking for this...?" I sniggered as I emerged holding the key that fitted the cuffs as I walked into the kitchen and grinned as I watched her realise that she had the wrong key. She squirmed as I walked up to her and grabbed her chin violently. "Hmm, it was a shame things never worked out with us you know... could you picture our children?" I joked as I pushed her head into the wall. I turned around but stopped in my tracks, "... but then again, I'm feeling generous today so I'm offering you the chance to leave all this behind..." I explained as I browsed the kitchen in disgust. "And work on the road with me, no funny business...." I offered her; she looked at me in at most disgust.**

"**As if, I would ever, EVER get back with you. What kind of half decent guy, would do this!?" She scowled as she pointed towards her right hand. I laughed at her potential and slowly walked back over to her. I looked down at her and raised my eyebrows.**

"**...You better start treating me with respect you know; I'm the one you're answering to now!!!" I clarified as grasped her neck and push her to the wall. "Do I make myself clear or do I need to show you that I'm the one here who does the talking?" **

"**If I wanted to be bossed around, I would have asked...!" Maryse replied smugly as she tried to breathe whilst my hand was locked around the front of her neck. I locked my jaw as I took in what she said. Just as I went to speak there was a knock at the door. Maryse jolted her head quickly as she went to pull away. I quickly covered her mouth as she tried to squirm and free herself the visitor kept knocking. **

"**Is it lover boy!?" I whispered to her angrily. I removed my hand to let her answer but in return she kicked me directly in my stomach, I crouched down as I held my stomach in pain. I watch as she tried to pull herself away from the pipe and let out one huge scream.**

"**RANDYY!!!" She screeched. I quickly and efficiently covered her mouth once again. But she managed to struggle her way out of my grasp again. "You best let go of me, or else..." Maryse hissed as she spat at my face. I moved back a step as I wiped my face of her saliva. **

"**Or else what....? Who's going to save you....?" I said scornfully. **

"**I am..." Another deep voice replied, as I watched Maryse's eyes light up in relieve... **

**Luna Blu Hotel**

**Candice**

"**So Mel, what are you going to sing on karaoke with Morrison?" I giggled as I asked her playfully. She replied by raising her eyebrows and adding a playful punch. "Ouch... I was only asking..." **

"**I know. But I really can't sing and well... don't tell anyone but neither can Morrison....!" We both giggled uncontrollably, as Mickie joined us on the hotel sofa. She remained quiet as we continued to giggle once we stopped I looked over to her, and noticed she was staring blankly at the ground. **

"**So Mickie..." I spoke warmly, "What are you going to sing tomorrow?" I beamed as me and Melina waited for her reply.**

"**Mmm, don't know. I might not...." She replied a bit doubtful. **

"**Aw, you've got to. Everyone's got to sing at least once. We decided, and well I think it would be a laugh...." Melina smiled sweetly as she tried to persuade her, "And come on I've heard you sing before, you're not even bad!" **

"**Yeah, she's right and you could sing...." I thought for a moment, "Hmm what could she sing?" I turned and asked Melina who was sat pondering.**

"**I know!" Jillian said confidently as she entered the room and walked over to the three of us. **

"**Ooh what?" Melina asked.**

"**She could sing... **_**Dirty Little Secret**_**...." Jillian smiled oddly as she looked down to Mickie, who returned a glare.**

"**Hmm, I don't know that one..." I mumbled.**

"**Mickie does, don't you Mickie...?" Jillian asked her whist grinning. But Mickie remained silent, "Ooh, even better. How about **_**What Goes Around**_**?"**

"**Oooh, yeah I like that one..." I added, as me and Melina turned to look at one another.**

"**Actually I think that would suit John better. Don't you Mickie?" Jillian asked again but with a smug look in her face as she placed her hand on Mickie's shoulder.**

"**You know what I think....!" Mickie spoke loudly as me and Melina arose from the sofa and began singing the lyrics to '**_**What Goes Around'**_** by '**_**Justin**__**Timberlake'**_**.**

**Mickie**

"**.... I think that you're a spineless, heartless, stupid excuse of a friend. I mean the way you threatened me and Punk like that, well is a bit pathetic!" I replied back scornfully as I rose from the sofa and stared at her. It was hard to concentrate with Melina and Candice twirling and jumping around singing to '**_**what goes around**_**', "... You know there's a word for people like YOU...." I began. But Melina and Candice jumped in between us and continued to sing.**

"_**Hey Girl, is he everything you wanted in a man?" **_**Candice sang as she and Melina pointed to me enthusiastically. **

"_**You know I gave you the world..." **_**Melina joined in as they skipped over to the other side of the room whilst continuing to sing the song Jillian had related me and John with. **

"**Ha, well there are words for people like YOU..." Jillian repeated as she pointed at me and looked in utter disgust.**

"**Uh, go on enlighten me...!" I replied confidently. But Melina yelled out of pitch from the other side of the room with more lyrics.**

"_**Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around..." **_**Melina sang out of key and Candice then joined in again. **

"**B**_**ecause we know that you're living a lie...!" **_**They both joked as they pointed over in mine and Jillian's direction. Jillian stopped looking at them as they became fainter, and continued where she'd finished.**

"**..And do you want to know what those words are...?" She spoke arrogantly, "Slapper, double-crosser, and a heartless cow.... not to mention sloppy seconds....!" She hissed at me spitefully. Just then something took over my body, I flung myself at her and forced her to the ground, I heard Candice scream from the other side of the room as I began to continuously punch her face... **

"**Mickie stop!!!" Melina cried as she tried to pull me away from Jillian's now bloody face. But she couldn't manage it as I kept ramming her head into the ground... just as I went to punch her again the hotel room door burst open. After about five seconds, I was being dragged away from the blooded Jillian who was no longer moving on the floor as I got dragged outside. **

"**Get off me... you have no right!!" I screamed as I tried to free myself as I got dragged out onto the balcony. Once we reached outside I managed to squirm my way free, I turned around to realise John had been the one to have pulled me outside, I noticed he was looking down at my hands that were beside my waist. I looked down to find my hands covered in blood, and clenched tight. As it dawned on me what had happened I released my fists and walked backwards to the wall of the balcony and looked over. I had remained outside, as the doctor needed to take a look at Jillian, funnily enough John did too. But all the time he would look at me as I browsed over the balcony. He never once spoke to me whilst he dragged me out, or during the last fifteen minutes I've been out here, the conversation needed was so overdue, the blood had dried on my hands. Doesn't that sound a little gruesome...? I didn't want to hurt her... that bad. I mean she deserved it right, but does anyone deserve it...? I bent down a bit as I leant more on the wall, I could still feel the presence of John behind me. It's cold outside, but between us the intensity is fuming, I turned around to face John who once again looked towards my dirty hands. As he went to speak my heart began to beat faster, as I knew this was the part where the end of us would start. **

"**...Hmm," He mumbled, and then cleared his throat. As he went to speak again, he sighed. I looked at him in confusion, as he didn't even say one word to me.**

"**Well...?" I spoke roughly. "... where's the, 'Oh my god Mickie, how could you do that... what's gotten into you lately...?' Because if you want to know, well, 'how could I?' Well I just did, because well she threw me over the top. And nothing's gotten into me!" I hissed.**

"**You worry me at times you know that Mickie, I just can't take all this heat you give off..." John spoke as he slowly walked over to me.**

"**Well, why are you still here!?" I cried as I tried to drive him away, I knew my punishment for my actions; if she didn't press charges then she's going to tell John and Kelly. And well if me and John aren't together anymore well then that solves that problem...**

"**Because I love you..." He said warmly as he went to take my hand, but instead looked down at it in disbelief again.**

"**Why, why do you still want me? I might as well be killer in your eyes; probably am in everyone else's...!" **

"**No one knows baring you, me, Candice and Melina. And it's not getting around, we swore before everyone else entered."**

"**And Jillian..." I replied. "Look I need to be on my own... am sorry...." I said coldly as John edged backwards away from me. And left me stood here as he headed back inside, I felt my heart drop a few feet inside of me. I loved him so much, but if I drive him away I won't hurt him. Because he would no longer be in love with me, I turned back around and leant against the wall again as I heard the door open swiftly. I knew full well who it was. "Hey... Punk..."**

"**Hi, you okay?" Punk whispered as he walked over to the wall.**

"**I could be better, you?" I replied as I slowly turned to look at him, he never once looked down at my dirty hands, he didn't judge me. **

"**Ah, well there's were the problem is occurring. I'm not okay, because the one I love is fighting to keep what I want more then anything in the world.... us." He poured his heart out right in front of me, he believed I'd done the right thing, he didn't think what I did was unreasonable or not a good enough reason. He didn't belittle me or judge me. He took hold of my hands gently, even with blood on them he didn't care. He LOVES me. **

"**I love you...." I whispered as I leant in for a kiss, just as the door opened once more.**

"**Oh my god...!" A girlish voice cried as I turned to realise it was Kelly, I took a step back from Punk as she looked in disbelief in my direction. "What's happened to your hands?" She asked as she ran over and took hold of them. I sighed as I realised she hadn't notice how close for comfort me and Punk had been....**

**Airport**

**Batista**

"**Come on, there's a taxi waiting outside to take us to Luna Blu Hotel...!" I called for Michelle as she trailed two suitcases abnormally slowly behind me. **

"**Am sorry, but no girl can travel with only one bag..." She replied as she finally caught up with me. We continued to walk side by side as I carried my sports bag and Michelle trailed her two suitcases. "You know I really cant wait to see her face when you reject her, I mean I'm so glad im going to be there to see it...!" She giggled as she imagined the scene.**

"**Look about that..." I started but she cut me short.**

"**I know, I know. You don't want me there but I think it will be for the best don't you?" **

"**No...." I said bluntly as I climbed inside the taxi waiting for us both. **

"**What? Why?" Michelle called after me as she climbed in at the other side.**

"**Because...." I went to explain but as usual she interrupted me.**

"**I won't rub it in her face that you chose me or anything....!" **

"**Well how do you know am choosing you?" I said harshly, she never replied as I told the taxi driver the address. I fastened my seatbelt; she looked at me in disbelief, at my tone of voice. She went to speak again but I cut her words short, "Look, how about we don't talk about it until later?" **

**The Balcony **

**Kelly**

**I stood there on the balcony of our hotel room, as the cold air hit me I realised there was at most awkwardness between the three of us. The awkwardness is always there between me and Punk, it just lingers. Everyday it's the same seven takes of the same routine. We're either not in contact or when we do see one another, there is this atmosphere as if we can no longer trust one another, as if we can no longer love one another, and I want to love him, I want him to love me. I'd just remembered that Jillian had been moved by the Doctor to her own room so I told Mickie. "Oh Mickie, Jillian's left so you can wash your hands..." I said warmly. She looked over to Punk weirdly then looked back over to me. As she walked past she smiled weakly and then headed inside, it was as if she didn't want to leave me with Punk, my boyfriend not hers. I slowly walked over and took the place where Mickie was previously stood, all that time it felt like I wasn't wanted anymore when Mickie and Punk were silent. I turned to look at him but as I went to speak he turned around and headed inside. "P-Punk...?" I spoke; my voice echoed in the emptiness that Punk had left me in. I was just wasting my time, waiting for him to come around. I sighed as I looked up into the star filled sky...**

**Maryse's House**

**Maryse**

"**RANDY!!!" I cried as Zack pulled me out of the kitchen. He'd now hand cuffed both hands together to reduce me from escaping. I turned back as he dragged me down to the front door; I looked as we left Randy unconscious on the floor. Zack had beaten him badly, to get to me, to hurt me. As I witnessed as I realised the spark in Randy's eye, I realised that he loved me and that I was worth fighting for, no one has ever fought for me and I expect no one else ever will.**

"**Shut it, you don't want to cause a scene...!" Zack whispered as he dragged me outside, leaving the front door wide open. He aggressively shoved me.**

**Randy**

**I whined as I rubbed the back of my head as I sat up from the floor. I turned to look down the hallway where the front door was left open. I steadily stood up from the ground, not wanting to push myself and walked down the hallway. I stopped as I saw a group of men stood outside the house. One of them was Zack, just as my blood boiled as I went to get ready to fight for Maryse again, I watched in shock as I noticed Maryse on the floor beside the taller of the men who was stood over her. He had a cruel smile on his face, I couldn't help her, I would limp when I walked and there were 3 of them. All I could do was watch, I watched as the butch guy forcefully pulled Maryse onto her feet. She turned to look down the hallway, where she noticed me. Her eyes light up as she couldn't believe I was there, conscious. I went to walk towards the front door, but she shook her head. I froze as she rejected my help. I looked at her as her bruised arms were locked behind her back with blooded wrists. The large man walked a couple of feet away from Maryse as he talked with Zack. I couldn't understand why wasn't Maryse screaming? I turned around looking for a phone to call the police, but there wasn't one. I looked to Maryse again, she went to talk but all of a sudden she tumbled to the ground, I went to run but the taller guy walked back to her, I sharply hid around the corner. When I looked back they were gone, I heard a car screech. I sprinted outside and watched as the van speed away; I turned around to find my car parked up on the kerb and climbed inside, I had to save her....**

**The Next Day**

**Melina**

"**Come on, we've got to check the times for this afternoon....!" I called for Candice as I opened the hotel room door. **

"**Check times for what?" She asked, as she totally forgot about the karaoke today.**

"**Erm... karaoke...!" I reminded her as we both went to leave the room. "Hey? Dave what are you doing here?" I asked in astonishment as Dave stood at my door, he wasn't meant to be here. This was bizarre.**

"**Well erm I needed to ask you something... if you're free. Alone." Dave explained as he looked from me to Candice and back.**

"**Oh, well we were just going to go to book the karaoke session. Can it wait?" I asked him sweetly.**

"**Nah, its fine, I'll do it by myself Mel. See you two later!" Candice winked at me and then left me and Dave alone.**

"**So... what did you have to say?" I asked him in confusion.**

"**Well, I actually have a lot to say!" Dave joked.**

"**Oh Dave...!" I heard that same irritating voice that was oh so familiar. "Oh." She paused as she realised it was me with him, "Sorry didn't realise you were talking to... her." She spoke snobbish as she looked down her nose at me. **

"**Tell me later Dave..." I smiled sweetly as he walked away, leaving her with me. "Well?"**

"**Just in case you wanted to know, me and Dave are going strong were planning the wedding when we get back home. We'd invite you but... well... we weren't really wanting any slapper's turning up... sorry...!" Michelle smiled smugly. **

"**Michelle, seriously as if you two are getting married, Dave must be out of his mind. You got a better change off seeing pigs fly, you do fly right....?" I smiled back smugger then she could ever. "You know I hope the ring he gave you, turns your finger green! I would never wish you well in your future because I don't give a crap! Now if you don't mind, I have more important matters to take care of." I hissed as I pushed past her as I began walking down the hallway she called after me.**

"**What like visit Morrison? Oh, that's right. He's not with you, he's with someone else. He's visiting Jillian. Instead of getting involved in other people relationships you should try fixing your own first!" She spoke as if she was speaking of the truth; I continued to walk as I recalled not seeing Morrison since last night. Once I'd left the view of Michelle I swiftly ran to the room where Jillian had been staying last night. As I opened the door my eyes caught something I wasn't surprised I'd see after Michelle's remark. My blood boiled as I stood in the doorway watched the one who was meant to love me, kiss another woman.**

"**Erm, Melina it's not what it looks like!" Morrison tried to explain as he finished kissing Jillian, he walked over to me with tear struck eyes. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean too, forgive me!" Morrison droned on, "It's not her fault!" **

"**Shut up! Just shut up!" I cried, "You can tell me that you're sorry but I won't believe you! So just forget it, and Jillian!" I called as I pointed to her, "You deserve the pain that you're in right now, you cow!" I said as I pulled away from Morrison and stormed up the corridors. This isn't quite the reaction I'd figured I'd have, there was no heart broken emotion coming from me just pure hate. How could I have been so stupid? Morrison and me, forever as if! I could feel Morrison's presence behind me as I reached our hotel room, I knew everyone would be in our room as we were meant to be meeting up for the karaoke session, so this was my little payback start. As I opened the door Morrison called after me one more time.**

"**Please Melina, I'm sorry. Please, forgive me!" He whimpered on.**

"**Don't you dare say, you're sorry or you simply lost your way!? I trusted you and you threw it all back in my face with that sad cow, I hope that when you're in bed with her, you think of me." I screamed at him with the hotel room door open as he stood there looking at me in sorrow. "Everyone may believe you when you claim you didn't want to hurt me, but I never will! Don't even think about showing your face here again, you make me sick!" I cried as I slammed the door shut in his face. I leant against the back of door as I took in several breathes. I opened my eyes to see everyone stood staring at me in shock. Kelly was the first one to speak.**

"**Oh my god Melina I've never seen you so angry! What's happened?" Kelly asked warmly as she ran over and hugged me, I returned the hug and explained the facts. **

"**He's been cheating on me with Jillian, so now me and Morrison and no longer an item!" I explained, as I walked over to everyone else, Kelly followed as we both sat down on the empty sofa. As I continued to explain what had happened Mickie butted in.**

"**Did you just say Morrison had an affair with Jillian?" Mickie asked in shock, with a bizarre look in her eye, I nodded strongly at her. "I'll be right back!" Mickie stormed out of the room fuming....**

**So this is chapter 4 :D. I struggled with this chapter a little, lol. So tell what you think, no harsh comments. But constructive criticism is welcome 3. **


	5. Chapter 5 You're Fired!

**Chapter 5 – You're Fired!**

**Clair D****e Lune Restaurant in Cannes**

**Ashley**

"**Matt this has been one of the best nights ever, I love you so much..." I spoke truthfully as I gazed into his eyes; he smiled confidently at my remark.**

"**I love you too!" He replied as he took hold of my hand and kissed it gently, and winked at me playfully. Matt was the best thing that ever happened to me and I hope that he will be forever. He's different from the rest; he puts **_**me **_**first, instead of himself. He thinks; how could he make my day better as well as his own! He's always one stage ahead ready to surprise me on new levels, and he was there for me through **_**my**_** time of need, when I needed someone the most, he didn't run when the times got tough and he was ready to protect me at any cost. "Ash... what are you thinking?" He asked as I continued my thoughts. He was the most perfect guy I could have ever met...**

"**Oh nothing...." I giggled. "Do you think I should call the guy's and see how they are before we leave?" **

"**Sure I bet their arguing!" Matt joked. "Like the typical day at home...!" I giggled at Matt's comment as I began to type in Mickie's number on my phone. I tapped my hand on the table as I waited for her to answer.**

"**Hey Mickie!" I beamed as she finally picked up. Just as I went to talk again, the phone slammed down. I gasped, "Ughh, she cut me off!" I groaned. **

"**Weird, why?" Matt asked in confusion.**

"**I have no idea. I'll try her again...!" I suggested, as I tried her number again, this time there was no ringing tone, "She's turned her phone off!" **

"**That's really strange, try Candice she'll answer. She's got her phone on twenty-four seven..." Matt recommended. I searched Candice's name in the phone book and began calling her.**

"**Hi." She answered straight away.**

"**Hey, how's everything going? I tried calling Mickie but she got me off, and then turned her phone off. Is everything okay?" I asked her suspiciously. **

"**Um, well erm. Not exactly..." Candice muttered.**

"**Why? What's happened?" I asked her anxiously as I began to fret.**

"**What is it Ash?" Matt asked as he realised I was worrying.**

"**It's nothing bad. You don't need to worry, it's just Melina and Morrison have broken up..." Candice explained in a cheerless tone. **

"**Oh my god, when, why?" I asked her worriedly.**

"**It's nothing bad, Melina will explain when we get home in three days, okay?" Candice told as she tried to make me not worry.**

"**Oh okay, but wait. Why did Mickie cut me off?" I asked her in confusion.**

"**Erm, well I'm not sure. She's not with us anymore. She just stormed out of the room when Melina told us; John and Punk are looking for her now, but their not having a lot of luck at the moment." She sighed.**

"**Oh, is she okay... please let me know if anything else happens. I feel totally useless."**

"**Oh no, it's not your problem you enjoy your honeymoon." And then that was it, she put the phone down on me, it took awhile to sink in that Morrison and Melina were no longer together.**

"**What's happened?" Matt asked anxiously. I put the phone down on the table and looked up to Matt.**

"**Melina and Morrison have broken up!" I explained in shock. He looked in utter confusion.**

"**Oh my god, I actually thought someone had died!" Matt sighed, I rolled my eyes. "How did they break up?"**

"**I don't know, she wouldn't tell me. She said its best if I hear it from Melina..." **

"**Oh okay, then why did Mickie slammed the phone down on you?" **

"**Erm, im not entirely sure, but Punk and John are searching for her, as when Melina told them about her and Morrison she stormed out." I clarified, "God, don't you feel helpless."**

"**Extremely. Hmm, maybe we could head back early." Matt whispered, "When do they arrive home?"**

"**Three days!"**

"**Same day as us, do you know what time? Because we're flying back home in the afternoon." Matt smiled.**

"**Dunt know. It doesn't matter, we can't worry about it. Let's head back to the hotel..." **

**Luna Blu Hotel Room**

**Batista**

**I knocked on the door softly as I waited for Melina to answer. "What do you want!?" She called from the inside; I could tell something was up as she had an aggravated and upset edge to her voice.**

"**I'm sorry; I'll come back later..." I replied as I went to walk away, she opened the door. **

"**No, am sorry. Come in, no one else is here. Everyone's looking for Mickie..." She muttered as I followed her into the hotel room. I pushed the door to and walked behind Melina who sat down on the chair. **

"**What's happened?" I asked as I realised she'd been crying. "You've been crying..." I asked sternly as I wiped the fallen tears from her face. **

"**Oh it's nothing..." She began but I knew her too well.**

"**Please, what's happened?"**

"**Morrison cheated on me...!" She explained as I sat down beside her, she leant into my chest and began to cry. I put my arms around her as I realised the concept.**

"**I'm sorry Melina. I really am, if I'd have known..." I muttered as I held her close. "..I wouldn't have let him hurt you..."**

"**It's not your fault." She sniffed. "It's mine, clearly there's something up with me, if he didn't want to stay and had to go looking somewhere else." She cried.**

"**No, nothing is wrong with you Melina. He's the one in the wrong... not you!" I explained as she pulled away from my chest. "Did he apologise at all?" She nodded, "Oh. Okay."**

"**But, I didn't want to hear any of it." She said as she wiped her tears. A little feeling inside told me I should try to tell her how **_**I **_**really feel, but I can't. I can't attempt to ask her, when she's in this state. I've ruined my chances she won't **_**ever **_**want me! "What time is it?" She mumbled I looked down to my watch.**

"**Midnight." I smiled as she stood up from the chair and looked down to me.**

"**Thanks Dave, you're the best friend ever. I can pour my heart out to you and you won't judge me. I love you. I don't want to ever lose you as a friend..." She smiled as I stood up and hugged her.**

"**Yeah, a friend..." I repeated. **

**Jillian's Hotel Room**

**Mickie**

"**Jillian open up!" I yelled as I banged on her door. "Stop been a wimp and face me, instead of been a coward!" I yelled as I waited for her to answer the door, "I swear Jillian, you're going to get it..." Just as I went to try the door handle the door squeaked open, and stood there was Jillian. She looked so vulnerable, with her black eye and busted lip, inflicted by me. **

"**Mickie please, I've been through enough..." She mumbled as she edged backwards.**

"**No, you are such a hypocrite!" I screamed, "How dare you make me and Punk look like the bad guys when you did exactly the same! You make me sick!" **

"**Oh whatever Mickie, just remember who your talking to here. Just remember that I hold the key to your life... because if you don't back off, I swear I'll tell everyone about you and Punk, and trust me I have all the proof I need!" She cackled. **

"**You wanna bet?" I replied as I backed her into the corner. "You tell anyone and I swear you'll regret it!" **

"**Try me!" She hissed as I stepped back away from her, and bit my lip. **

"**No one will believe you. They'll think you're been pathetic trying to stop people hating you...!" I said smugly, "They'll think you're lying, and boy do you know it, trying to put the blame else where!" **

"**Are you sure!?" Jillian giggled. "Well then you don't mind if I do the honours then..." **

**The Next Day**

**Smackdown Arena**

**Vickie**

"**What did you this meeting for Vince?" I asked him casually, as we began walking down the corridor towards the Smackdown Locker room. **

"**It's Mr. McMahon to you..." He replied back in his stern rough voice, I bit my lip as we reached the locker room door; he motioned for me to open it. As we walked in, most of the Superstars and Diva's were stood and sat around waiting for Vince's speech.**

"**Vickie, what is this about?" Natalya demanded an answer as she stood with the rest of Hart Dynasty behind her. **

"**I didn't organise it, Mr. McMahon did." I clarified smugly, as if she'd even questioned my authority; she looked at me spitefully and then walked away with Tyson and David behind her. **

"**Okay, everyone shut up!" Vince yelled as everyone hushed their voices. "I have some important announcements." He told, as I closed the door quietly. "First things first, I would just like to say what were you thinking Vickie?!" He questioned as he looked over to me, my body spun around as I realised I was been spoken to, he continued to look in my direction along with fifty other pairs of disappointed eyes.**

"**What do you mean? I haven't done anything...!" I answered in shock.**

"**What you mean you haven't done anything!" Natalya spoke harshly.**

"**You sent five superstars to Spain...!" Tyson Kidd said frankly. "You can't say you haven't done anything, you thought you'd try to get one over on Raw but instead they got one over us!" **

"**That was a misunderstanding. That was Michelle's fault; she didn't tell me where they had gone. I had to guess!" I said in defence.**

"**Here we go, with excuses! But that's it; we won't be hearing anymore excuses and irritating shrieks from you, no more." Vince spoke ruthlessly. **

"**What do you mean!?" I cried, he turned to look at the rest of the locker room and made his announcement.**

"**Here is your **_**new **_**General Manager; Teddy Long!" **

"**WHAT!?" I shrieked, as Teddy Long walked into the room and stood by Vince, everyone began muttering and looking in my direction. "No, Vince you cant do this to me. I need this job, or I'll have nothing!" **

"**Okay, everyone Teddy has an announcement...!" Vince blatantly ignored me as he waited for Teddy to speak. **

"**Okay playa's I'm thrilled to be stood here your new GM, so let's kick off Friday Night with a bang, with a triple threat match for the intercontinental championship, right now!" He began to continue, but I decided that I wasn't going without a fight, so I stormed over the Vince to demand an answer.**

"**Excuse me, excuse me!" I called as he turned and looked at me, he sighed.**

"**Excuse me..." He repeated as he pushed past me and trotted off out the locker room and down the hallway. I ran after him. **

"**Oi! You can't fire me!" I screamed as he stopped walking he turned around with a furious look in his eye and walked back over to me. **

"**Wanna bet? You're fired!" He spoke in his traditional rough edged voice, I stood there as I comprehended that I was fired. I crouched down as I left out wails in anger.**

"**No!" I called as tried to stop the tears flowing. I felt someone's presence beside me. I looked up to see Edge looking down at me. "Edge, oh my god I need you..." I spoke as I began to cry. "I've just been...." I went to speak but Edge cut me short.**

"**Fired, I know I spoke to Vince about an hour ago, about him firing you..." Edge smiled.**

"**Did you try and stop him?" I asked him as I wiped away the tears and stood up from the ground. He raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "What, why?"**

"**Because, you don't deserve you're job on Smackdown. And you don't deserve me... we're through....!" Edge spoke coldly and then walked away leaving me on my own.**

"**Edge, you can't dump me....!" I called after him, but he ignored me as he made his way around the corner. And with that he was gone, he'd simply walked out of me life, just liked he walked in with no care in the world...**

**Luna Blu Hotel**

**The Hotel Room**

**Melina**

"**So where do you want me to take you today?" Dave asked with a huge grin on his face, I sighed and raised my eyebrows. **

"**You don't have to take me anywhere. I'm not your problem, wont Michelle be looking for you...?"**

"**Well to be honest..." Dave went to speak but he didn't manage to spit it out.**

"**Melina please let me explain!" Morrison yelled as the hotel room door swung open. "You don't understand, I must explain...!" He mumbled when he realised Dave was in the room. "Oh sorry, do you mind if we have a word? I want to explain my self, if that's okay?" He looked over to Dave and raised his eyebrows.**

"**Mmm, sure okay, I'll be outside if you need me Mel...!" He winked as he walked past Morrison he gave him a stern look and closed the door behind him.**

"**Can we make this quick?" I sighed as I tried not to look him in the eyes. I could feel him getting closer, here comes his sob story.**

"**Look, I know what I did was unforgivable..." He began.**

"**Too right, is there any point to this eh?" I spoke harshly trying to fall for his excuses; I could feel him getting closer to me. **

"**Please take me back, at least let me make this up to you. We've still got them tickets to Greece I bought a couple of week's back, how about we go?" He proposed. Has he completely lost it? **

"**Aha, yeah because I'm going to go with you to Greece, did you forget the fact you had an affair or did it just slip your mind?!" I spat.**

"**Please, I want to be with you. I want there to still be a 'us'?" He spoke softly as he tried to take hold of my hand, I pulled away.**

"**Please Morrison, just leave..." I urged for him to leave as I knew the tears would be forming soon, but he remained their waiting for me to accept his 'apology'. "Get out!" I screamed. He looked up in shock, as he noticed the tears that were falling. **

"**I'm sorry I really am!" He replied back.**

"**I'm not asking..." I whispered as he went to caress my face, I pushed him backwards. "Get out now!" I cried one final time before he turned and walked away. I stood there for moment as I watched him walk over to the hotel room door, I didn't try to stop the tears flowing I turned around when he began to open the door. I stood still wiping the tears from my messed up face where the makeup had run. I shouldn't have given him a second chance...**

**Back of Zack's van**

**Maryse **

**I slowly opened my eyes to find total and complete darkness, I sat up from what I thought was the floor, and went to stand up but I realised my hands were still chained together. "Zack?" I mumbled, my voice croaked. I coughed, and tried to work out where I was. I couldn't see anything at all; I could just feel something beside me. As I went to call Zack's name, I all of sudden fell forwards as what I appeared to be inside of screeched to a halt. My face violently smacked into the floor of what im expecting is Zack's stupid van. I tried to get back up onto my knees but I was unable to due to the force I'd hit the floor at. "Zack!" I called again this time a little louder. I laid there for a couple of moments wondering why we'd stopped so sudden, when the van door opened behind me. I turned my head round slowly, cowering in who could be stood there... it was Zack and the two other men.**

"**Don't even think about it." He spoke sternly as he gathered I would try to scream. But I wasn't letting him have the satisfaction, why risk my chances of been saved by doing something my stupid one night stand was telling me to do. He pulled me out of the van not so delicately. I could feel the attendance of his two men behind us as he began to drag me down a bare alleyway.**

"**Uh no, we are not going down there. No way!" I protested.**

"**Tough." He replied.**

"**No, no. Help someone, help!" I began screaming, but after one call I felt something get wrapped around my mouth. I realised I was been gagged. I began to squirm as I tried to call for help, but no one could hear me.**

"**Shut it Maryse, I'm not in the mood!" I didn't try to scream again. I allowed him to drag me down the alleyway; there was nothing I could do. My hands were behind my back and my mouth was gagged, I was helpless. I could feel the tears streaming down my face now, I didn't want to give Zack the contentment, but it was hard to control them. We finally reached the end of the alleyway, I looked up towards an old run down house as I was been dragged inside. No one's ever going to find me here. As the door squeaked open, Zack sniggered. "Welcome to your new home!" His 'Hench' men laughed at my misfortune. **

"**How long are we staying for?" The tall and muscular one asked him.**

"**As long as we can without been caught..." Zack whispered as if I wasn't meant to hear. He angrily dragged me to what used to be a living room. I scanned the ruined room, there was a ripped sofa which had stains splashed on it, as well as a broken T.V. I fidgeted as I grasped that I was meant to be sleeping in here tonight. **

"**Do you like your room?" Zack said sarcastically as he pushed me to the floor. I jolted my head back around to look at him and stared at him in disgust. "What you don't like it?" The two other men sniggered. **

"**Maybe you should let her speak..." The smarter looking man suggested, I raised my eyebrows as I waiting for Zack's reply. He bent down beside me and removed the cloth covering my mouth. I breathed slowly as I tried to remain calm.**

"**Well, do you like it?" He asked again as he walked over to the window and closed the blinds. "Maybe if you are a good girl we can take that cuff's off you..." He smiled. **

"**I need to tell you something Zack." The intelligent one spoke again, well I wouldn't call him intelligent if he's hanging around with Zack... "In private..." He urged. Zack nodded to the buffer guy, and left the room. Leaving me alone... I looked around the room, you could tell no one had lived her in awhile by the fact the ceiling was becoming so fragile, as I continued to look in disgust at my living arrangement I could feel the muscular guy getting closer to me. I sharply turned to look at him as I noticed he'd moved slightly closer to me within the last minute. I smiled nervously as I tried to crawl backwards but he grabbed me tightly and pulled me on to my feet. I looked up into his hatred-filled eyes as I stood waiting for his next move, he stroked my hair raggedly. I whimpered as he laughed at my discomfort. **

"**How about I make this trip a little more exciting for you...!" He spoke in a hushed tone.**

"**You make me sick..." I spat as I tried to pull away he formed a tight grip on my wrist. **

"**What did you say?" **

"**I said: you make me sick!" I repeated boldly, I could see the rage forming in his eyes. **

"**You're going to be sorry." He uttered. Then pushed me backwards causing me to make a massive thud, Zack came running in.**

"**What happened?" **

"**He was..." I went to speak but the bigger guy cut in front.**

"**She tried to persuade me to set her free, she said she could 'make it worth my while', if you know what I mean. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't shut up so I put her in her place!" He lied, he plain and simply lied. I knew I would cop for it, and I knew it wouldn't be nice.**

"**Put me in my place?!" I repeated in shock, who does he think he is?**

"**Is this true?" Zack turned and asked me. I shook my head in disbelief, how could he believe this load of crap? "I can't deal with liars..." He spoke coldly as he slowly walked towards me.**

"**I'm not lying." I cried. What he did next, I didn't expect he pulled me up by my hair even when I cried in pain he didn't stop and looked me straight in the eye and coldly spoke. "You think this is hard, you've only seen one day of life on the run!" I looked at his cold face with tears streaming down my own, how could he be this cruel? "You really have no idea what you have gotten yourself into with me..." He then released my hair and slapped me straight across my face; I tumbled to the floor, my head crashing against the cold worn away carpet. He then bent down and uncuffed my hands and brought them round to the front of me and cuffed them again. "Less pain now, it'll stay this way unless you behave in which you wont need these anymore. But I swear if you thought your hands been cuffed behind you was painful you've seen nothing if you even think of answering me back..." All three of them then left the room leaving me to face the night alone and in pain....**

**Oooh, Chapter 5... ahaa I hope you liked it, please review it does mean a lot to a writer as it keeps them motivated. ;). Thanks for the reviews from the previous chapter: You're Not Sorry, am glad you enjoyed reading it. I hope you enjoy this one as much as any previous ones you've enjoyed. :D**

**aaloveyouuu all, DancerrrrDivaaaa-09 **


	6. Chapter 6 Close Call

**Sorry for the late update... I've been out of town... for personal reasons. :P I cant believe I just did that... Yes, for those who do not understand, I just quoted Twilight, on a Wrestling Fanfic! I'm sooo cool :). Haha, lol. Ignore me. Please enjoy.... reviews are much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer! I do not own the WWE or anything remotely to do with it, although... it would be pretty cool if I did. :)**

**Inspiration | the song – Broken-hearted Girl by Beyonce **

**Chapter 6 – Close Call**

**Outside Diva's Hotel Room**

**Jillian**

**I strolled up to the hotel door, my hair brushing against my back with a grin widely spread across my face, just as I went to knock on the door, it squeaked open. I raised my eyebrows as I half expected someone to walk out, but no one did. I looked around the door ever so slightly and stood in astonishment as I watched Mickie and Punk talking, I tried to focus myself on hearing what they were saying but they were speaking in such hushed tones I was unable to hear them. I brought my hair around to left side of my body as I titled my head to hear better. **

"**Jillian, what are you doing?" I heard someone beside me as they tapped me on the shoulder. I suddenly turned around to see Kelly there; she was stood there looking as if she was superior to me, and her hair was pinned back off her face, showing her great complexion. **

"**Erm, I was just... erm..." I tried to explain as she raised her eyebrows I remembered the real reason why I was here. **

"**Well?" **

"**Look, I know this is going to sound bad, and yeah I know I've made a big mistake doing what I did." I began, "But Punk's cheating on you!" I said plain and simply, whilst I leant against the wall beside the door. **

"**What, Punk? No he wouldn't. You're lying!" She looked at me in disbelief as she went to walk past me I stopped her suddenly. "What?" She asked trying to pull away from my grip.**

"**I wouldn't go in there if I was you, their **_**both **_**in there babe..." I smiled smugly as she pushed past me and opened the door fully. I turned as I watched her stood there looking the way Mickie and Punk were; she then turned to look at me. "Told you so...." I said boastfully as I walked into the room.**

"**No one's here Jillian..." She spoke slowly as if I'd lost the plot; I turned to the other side of the room and noticed that Mickie and Punk weren't there. "Now if you don't mind everyone's going out for a meal in 3 hours, and I need to get a bath, don't let the door hit you on the way out." She giggled at her lame excuse of a joke. I glared at her as she turned and began to walk towards her bedroom.**

"**Oh, don't worry, I won't. And don't act all snobbish with me; you knew all along what was going on with me and Morrison, you weren't bothered then, did you actually believe he would end things with me?!" I sniggered. She froze just as she went to open the door and turned back.**

"**He told you?" She asked all innocently, as if she didn't know what he was really like.**

"**Ah ha, and we're going to be together forever... unlike you and Punk, well that's if you actually open you eyes and realise what he's like, god you really are a dumb bitch..." I cackled before shutting the hotel door and walking down the corridor. Hoping that what I had said was enough to make Kelly realise and put Mickie in her place. **

"**Jillian...?" John asked as I strutted pasted him, I beamed as I literally skipped past him. "Why have you been up here?" He asked sternly. I turned around and continued to smile.**

"**Because I was speaking to Kelly of course...." **

"**Why?"**

"**We were just talking; she's a really nice girl..." I smiled weakly. He looked at me in an unusual way before continuing his walk towards the Diva's Room. I sniggered as I continued my walk back to my hotel room, as I thought of a way to ruin the meal tonight for them all.**

**Abandoned House**

**(1 hour later)**

**Maryse**

**I jumped up as I heard the front door slam; I brought both of hands to my face and rubbed my eyes. I'd obviously dosed of because I was sat in the corner of the room alone, I coughed as I tried to clear my voice. "Zack...?" I called, my voice all cracked and dry. **

**There was no answer. **

**I listened carefully to see if I could hear anyone talking, but it was so quiet, and deserted, no one was there. "Hello?" I whispered. I leant against the wall to try to stand up. Once I was on my feet, I began walking to the door that we had entered in before, just as I went to turn the door handle I heard someone talking on the other side.**

"**No, no Zack. She's fine, she's sleeping right now. I just nipped out and got her some stuff..." I heard a familiar voice speak softly, "I know I shouldn't have, but I did!" He spoke a little more annoyed this time, "Well you weren't going to provide her with anything, how do you expect her to cope? At least if you try to be nice, she won't do anything stupid..." I gulped as I opened the door and walked in, stood there was the intelligent guy. On the phone to who I presume is Zack. "... I have to go, call me later." He put the phone down on the counter and brought his hands to his head and dragged his hands through his hair; I looked around the room as I tried to work out which room this would have been before. "This was the kitchen..." He told me as if he could read my mind. I turned my head sharply, and smiled.**

"**Oh..." I said slightly startled, I looked down at my hands that were still cuffed together.**

"**Oh, I got you some stuff..." He smiled slightly, although I could tell he was trying not to show he cared. He walked over and handed me a bag. "If you need it, there's a bathroom up the stairs. First door." He winked at me just as his phone rang. He ran back over to answer it; I looked down to the bag and smiled weakly. "Oh hey Zack..." He looked up to me, I motioned to say I was going upstairs, he nodded. I left the room and shut the door behind me. I carried the bag with me as I made my way upstairs; I browsed the stair way as I walked up them. Someone had definitely made this home before they left, for whatever reason. As I reached the top of the stairs I looked for the first door, once I found it I opened it and headed inside. I closed the door behind me sharply, and quickly looked for the bathroom window, as soon as I spotted it; I dropped the bag and ran to the window. I stood up onto the toilet and tried to open the window in a panic fit. I pulled at it and tried to unlock it but it wouldn't budge. Then I heard the outside door downstairs slam shut. **

"**Oh god, I am never going to get out of here." I whimpered.**

"**Maryse!" Zack yelled from downstairs, a certain annoyance was strong in his voice. I began to shake as I knew he wouldn't trust me alone. I could hear him thudding up the stairs, thinking of his temper I quickly climbed down from the toilet and grabbed the bag, to pretend to be looking through it. Just as I began to search through, the bathroom door flung open. My head shot up to see who it was.**

"**Do you mind? I could have been on the toilet...!" I said without realising. I looked up nervously, and bit my lip. He walked over to me carelessly, and grabbed my wrists resulting in me dropping the bag onto the floor.**

"**Don't get all self-righteous with me, I'm not the person to you would want to mess with..." He snapped, I could feel his grip getting tighter.**

"**Ow, Zack let go..." I cried, trying to fight back the tears again. **

"**Zack." The intelligent guy was there again, Zack let go of my hands violently. He then suddenly turned around and spoke with an edgy attitude. **

"**What?" **

"**You've got a visitor..." He spoke a little taken back by Zack's tone. Zack turned back to look at me with eyes that could have killed someone.**

"**We'll talk later..." He spoke coldly before storming off downstairs. I fell to the floor in a flood of tears. **

"**Don't cry over it..." The guy smiled in sorrow as he walked over and put his hand on my shoulder.**

"**Sorry," I sniffed, "I'm okay..." I showed him a weak smile as I picked up the bag and stood up from the ground. **

"**Are you sure?" He asked as he looked deep into my eyes, as if he really cared. I nodded. "Okay, I'll be stood outside. Sorry, Zack's paranoid..." He rolled his eyes before closing the door, leaving me on my own again. I looked over to the window and sighed. I bit my lip, and then looked down to the bag in my hands. I shook my head as I tried to forget about trying to break free. It will only cause me more pain and agony. I sat down on the floor and tipped the bag out onto the floor. There wasn't a lot there, but there was enough. I picked up the new tooth brush and the tooth paste and opened them both and began to brush my teeth. I stood up as I looked at myself in the mirror, as I continued to brush I noticed I had blood in my hair. I spat out the mixture of tooth paste and water that was in my mouth and ran over to the toilet and bent down in front of it, and literally threw my guts up… the door slowly creaked open as I moved away from the toilet. "What's happened?" The guy asked me, as he noticed I was sat beside the toilet. I sighed as I thought it was Zack and leant against the wall. He walked over to me, and caught a glimpse of the toilet. He then leant over and flushed it. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again sympathetically, I nodded once again. "You really don't look like you are..." He spoke softly as he bent down in front of me. He grabbed the flannel from the floor, stood up and wet it thoroughly, before sitting down again. "Come here..." He said before dabbing the cloth on the top of my head. He smiled warmly as he wiped my tear and blooded face, all the time I looked at him. He wasn't like your typical bad guy. He dressed in dark clothes like Zack and the other guy, but he wore glasses. His hair was a dark shade of brown, and his eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown, just like his hair. He wasn't like the other two, I felt worthy of his time, I felt important. Like he actually cared...**

**Jeff and Maria's House**

**Maria**

"**Come on Maryse pick up..." I said infuriated. "Why isn't she answering Jeff?" I demanded as I threw the phone onto the sofa and sulked beside it.**

"**I don't know, maybe she's busy, just leave her alone she'll call back when she's ready to talk." He said sternly. "Look I have to go to work... see you later." He said before kissing me on the forehead, he walked out into the hallway. But quickly turned back towards me again, "And don't call Maryse, she probably needs some space... promise?"**

"**Promise..." I replied, crossing my fingers beside me. He then smiled and headed out of the front slamming the door behind him. I sat there for a moment before I knew he'd left. I looked down to my phone, before running over to the window, and looking through the blinds. I watched as Jeff drove off, I waved as he winked at me. I followed him until he'd reached the end of the street. I looked towards Maryse house and noticed her car was there. "I should at least check...!" I told myself, trying to think of a reason to visit. I quickly grabbed my phone and house keys and headed out to the front lawn. I locked the front door behind me before walking across the road, towards Maryse house. I tried calling her mobile again, but like usual she didn't answer. I waited for the dialling tone to finish before leaving her a message. **

"**Hey Maryse, when you get this please call back. I feel like I'm not a part of your life anymore..." I then ended the message as I reached the bottom of her lawn. I walked up the path and dodged the two papers that were still on the lawn and knocked on the door, loud enough for an old person with hearing problems to hear. "Maryse!" I called as I banged on the door several more times. I sighed in annoyance, and I walked over to the window and peeked inside the room. As I leant onto the window in front of me, I noticed that her mobile was still on the side. I looked around the room to see if she was inside, just as I went to walk back down the drive a black car screeched in front of me...**

**Luna Blue Hotel**

**Kelly**

"**I don't want to be without you babe, I don't want a broken heart. I don't want to take a breath without you babe; I don't want to play that part...." I sang quietly as I wrapped a towel around my hair, and opened my makeup bag, I had just two hours to get ready before we all headed out for the meal. Well when I say all, I mean everyone baring Morrison and Jillian. I began humming the same song whilst I tried my face. Just as I began adding my moisturiser the door flung open. I screamed as I turned around to see Punk stood there. "Don't do that Punk; you nearly gave me a heart attack..."**

"**Sorry..." He laughed, he then turned around and made his way back out.**

"**Oh, wait..." I called after him as he was about to close the door.**

"**Yeah?" He replied with a star-filled grin. **

"**I was speaking to Jillian earlier... and she thought something was going on with you and Mickie..." I spoke softly and added a slight chuckle as I continued to rub in my moisturiser; I watched his reaction in the mirror.**

"**Why does she think that?" He replied with a confused look.**

"**I have no idea; I reassured her nothing is going on. God some people are so paranoid..." I laughed.**

"**Yeah, right I'll leave you to it..." Punk smiled before closing the door.**

**CM Punk**

**I leant against the door for a few moments, and let out a sigh of relief. I opened my eyes to find Mickie coming out from the bedroom; she looked over to me and winked flirtatiously. She stopped as she realised I didn't smile back, and she walked over. "What's the matter?" She asked nervously. I shut my eyes and then opened them again and quietly pulled her by the arm out onto the balcony. "Punk, stop. Just tell me..." She laughed as she pulled away.**

"**It's Kelly...."**

"**What about her...?" She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "We are meant to be together here, not you and..." She trailed.**

"**Jillian told her," I began but Mickie cut me short.**

"**What?" She spoke fuming, she walked towards me. "How could you let her?!" She screamed.**

"**ME!? You have some nerve, if I wasn't with you all day. Then she wouldn't have had time to tell her." I yelled back, she stepped back and dragged her hands through her hair. "Anyway," I spoke softly, "Kelly didn't believe her..." I smiled as she looked up at me in disbelief.**

"**Why didn't you tell me that part first?" She sighed and punched my arm aggressively.**

"**Ow, you didn't give me chance..." We both laughed. She walked over and hugged me passionately. **

"**That was close..." She whispered as she pulled away from the hug, "It makes this whole thing more on edge..." She giggled. I smiled at her comment. **

"**You do love me right?" I asked her firmly.**

"**Of course I do numptey. If I didn't I wouldn't be here now, and forever." She smiled. "Oh crap, I need to get ready..." She bit her lip before running back inside leaving me to look at the night sky above. I stood there for a while thinking of how me and Mickie were going to live our life, how we were going to be together forever once this whole thing had blown over, but the only problem was, how was it going to work? **

**I sighed before heading back inside. **

**Outside the Hotel **

**Candice**

"**Hey you," I beamed as I answered my phone from my pocket. "What are you doing ringing me?" I asked Tomas, puzzled.**

"**Sorry, can't I call my girlfriend?!" He replied, jokingly. In his usual smooth tone.**

"**Oh, so I'm your girlfriend now?" I answered giggling, as I walked over to an empty bench and sat down.**

"**Well if you want to be..." **

"**Haha, so how was your extended stay in Egypt?" I asked changing the subject, to keep him hanging.**

"**Erm, it was okay. It wasn't the same without you though!" He laughed, trying to make me feel good. **

"**Aww, well when I get back from Italy I'll be hosting a house party. Maybe you could come and meet everyone?" I suggested, hoping he'd say yes.**

"**You know what, I'll be there..." He replied. A massive smile grow across my face at his answer.**

"**Thanks, you'll love everyone. And I'm positive they'll all love you..." I grinned. Just as I looked up, I noticed Kelly looking down towards me stood at the balcony. I smiled warmly, as she looked down.**

"**Candice!" She called loudly, "You need to get ready, or you'll be late..." **

"**Okay..." I yelled back, with several people staring at me. Some in disgust and others in confusion, I laughed.**

"**Ow, who was calling you?" Tomas asked me from the other side.**

"**Oh, Kelly. She was up on the balcony; we're all going out for a meal..." I sighed. "Wont be the same without you..." I played.**

"**Aww, well you best go. I'll be thinking of you!" He said, and with that he hung up. I stood there for minute, just smiling to myself until I realised I was late. I quickly put my phone into my pocket and ran back inside.**

**Outside Maryse's House**

**Maria**

"**Randy what are you doing here?" I asked him as he walked inside Maryse's house, just half an hour before he'd screeched up onto the curb, nearly killing me. He didn't reply. He just walked past me. I turned around and stared at his car until he came back, holding some of Maryse's clothes. "Randy, what are you doing with her clothes?!" I called as he walked past me and placed them in the back seat of his car. He ignored me again and headed back inside, this time I followed. "Randy, answer me..." I whispered as I trailed off after him as we walked into the bathroom. He opened the cupboard and took out what appeared to be Maryse's makeup bag. He then stormed out of the room and down the stairs. I scurried after him. He then climbed into the car and slammed the door shut. I quickly ran to the window. "Randy answer me, I'm worried... if you don't tell me what's going on I'll call this police..." I hissed. He turned on the car, and sharply spun his head to face me.**

"**She's staying at a... friend's tonight and she asked me to get her some stuff..." He replied with a weak smile. I raised my eyebrows before asking which friend. "Some old school friend..." He stated before revving up the engine, "No need to worry..." He reassured me, before screeching off down the road. I stood there in confusion as I watched the car drive off into the distance, I shouldn't worry. If Randy says she's fine, then obviously she is. But why do I suspect something? Jeff cant know, he'll be annoyed for me been noisy... just leave it Maria. It has nothing to do with you.**

**The Abandoned House**

**Zack**

**I slammed the door open to find out why I hadn't seen Conner since an hour ago, as I entered I found Conner and Maryse sat on the floor, him washing her blooded face. "Conner what are you doing?!" I yelled at him. He quickly stood up from where he was and turned sharply to look at me. "Well?" I raised my eyebrows as I waited for his reply.**

"**I was just helping her; she was in a bit of a state..." He replied back adding a quick glance at Maryse and then back to me. I stormed over to him and stared him in the eye.**

"**If I wanted her to get first class service, I would have given you permission!" I hissed, I pushed past him and stood towering over Maryse who was in a quivering state on the floor. I bent down in front of her, but she kept her eyes straight down looking towards the floor. "Now, I think I need to teach you a lesson... what do you think Conner?" I spoke coldly, Conner remained quite. I turned around to look at him, but he didn't reply. "Oh well, if you could just leave, I'll just have a quick word with Maryse..." Maryse jolted her head up, I could see the pure fear in her eyes. I turned around again and faced him, waiting for him to leave. He nodded before looking at Maryse and then left, closing the door behind him.**

**I stood up and pulled Maryse up with me, her facial expression changed as I tightly took hold of her arm and pulled up abruptly. I ran my fingers down her face, she whimpered as I reached the cut above her eye. I smiled as I rubbed my finger over it painfully, tears began streaming down her face, and I wiped them away, before leaning towards her... to her lips. Just as I went to kiss her, she pushed me backwards and called out for Conner. She stood there with disgust on her face and fear, as if she just did what she did. I quickly ran over and locked the bathroom door. I turned around sharply as I watched her edging her way backwards. I grinned as she reached as far away as possible from me, I slowly walked over to her. **

"**Help...!" She began to scream, I just laughed at the fact no one could hear her. I strolled over to her, and backed her into the corner, before pinning her against the wall, making her unable to move.**

"**You really shouldn't have done that...!" I snarled.**

**:O. Please tell me what you think, Mmm reviews are nice lol. Thanks to MileyJ96, Laukita, GirlyChicka4Life, xXIAmPerfectionXx & Ainat for all your reviews, & to everyone who has read my story... :) Hope you liked this chapterrr. x**


	7. Chapter 7 Scared and Lonely

**A|N – Omg, I reread my WWE Romance && Rivals and wow... they were kind of bad... I write a lot better now. Not bragging or anything. ;) Enjoy this chapter.... x **

**Warning this chapter contains slight violence, so sorry if you get offended in anyway, thanks. x**

**Chapter 7 – Scared and Lonely**

**Abandoned House **

**  
Maryse **

**Zack pressed his body closer against mine, pinning my hands in front of me and removing my only chance of defending myself; his eyes were shining with twisted enjoyment and a cruel smile on his lips. I stood there, eyes wide like a rabbit caught in the bright light of car headlamps, knowing that death, or in my case incredible pain, was coming but unable to move or do anything to stop it. Zack let out a low sadistic chuckle before raising his right hand and running his index finger down the side of my face, his touch sent shivers through my body and not of a good kind. **

"**You really shouldn't have done that," he repeated, his voice sounding absentminded and distant as he stared at my face, his tone was thick with lust. **

"**I'm sorry," I pleaded in a desperate attempt to stop Zack from doing whatever he was going to do, all my pride going out the window as I fought to keep safe. **

"**No your not," he said as he ran his right hand over my hip, I let out a shocked gasp at his touch and stared at him in horror "but you will be." **

**Zack's hand continued to move, slowly his dirty fingers roamed over my body, overstepping every boundary set up in normal society. I realised then just how much I was at his mercy here, he could literally do anything he wanted to me and there was no one to stop him, I was all alone... Maybe not, I thought as a glimmer of hope flashed on the horizon, the intelligent guy, Conner, Zack had called him, he had been nice to me, maybe he could save me, he didn't seem to like Zack very much, and maybe he would help. **

"**Conner," I shouted desperately, looking over Zack's shoulder at the door, willing it to open or for banging to suddenly erupt at the other side "Conner please, please help me!"**

**Suddenly Zack's right hand was covering my mouth, he leaned into me a flash of annoyance flickering in his eyes as he did so. Slowly he shook his head and I glared at him, he still hadn't moved his hand from where it was, invading my personal space. I watched as the bathroom door handle was pushed down, there was a noise as whoever was on the other side of the door tried to open it but failed to because Zack had locked it. **

"**Zack?" I heard Conner ask from the other side of the door, Zack turned to look over his shoulder at the door and I felt my heart fill with hope, Conner was going to save me "Zack what are you doing in there?" **

**I tried to talk, my words came out as mumbles though against the force of Zack's hand, I wanted Conner to hear me, to know that I was in trouble but Zack wasn't about to let that happen. **

"**Nothing Conner," Zack said in a bored though slightly annoyed tone "I'm busy, now leave me alone." **

"**Why is the door locked Zack?" Conner asked his voice calm but stern, clearly he wasn't fooled. I felt a little shocked; Conner was talking to Zack like a troublesome child, trying to coax him into telling the truth. **

"**Because I don't want disturbing," Zack said turning back to face me with a sickening grin on his face. I shuddered. **

"**Zack let me in…" Conner said but he stopped midsentence, another voice had joined Conner's but the owner was too far away for me to make out what he was saying, I recognised it though, "not now Brad," Conner shouted angrily and a little desperately. **

"**Go and see what he wants Conner, and leave us in peace." Zack instructed, as he waited for Conner to leave. I stood there with belated breath, waiting for Conner's response. Conner sighed loudly, before replying to Zack's demands. **

"**Okay... I'll be downstairs if you should need me. I'm coming down now Brad." Conner said reluctantly. My eyes shot open as I tried to squirm my way out of Zack's grip to no avail. No Conner you can't leave me, no. **

"**Don't worry, he's going down now. We won't be disturbed again..." He spoke coldly and then licked his lips slowly as if I was his last meal. My heat was skipping beats now and not in a good way, Zack still had his hand on me, I tried not to look at him as I caught a glimpse of the sickening thoughts glistening in his eyes. Why me? **

**He removed his hand from my mouth and placed it underneath my chin. I realised his next move would be to make me look at him. I shivered as he slowly began to turn my head to look at him, as he did I gathered the spit that was in my mouth. I closed my eyes as I was now facing him, before he could even say a word I quickly spat out the saliva that was in my mouth directly in his face. He took both hands away from me and tried to wipe the spit from his face. As he was doing that I quickly pushed past him and tried to limp to the door. As I tried to make my way to the door, pain was completely filling my body. But I had to make, I needed to find Conner. Conner needs to save me. I had nearly reached the door when I felt Zack's hand grab my upper right arm. He pulled at my arm resulting in me turning around, and my face connecting with his right fist. As I collapsed to the ground in a heap I could taste the blood from my freshly cut lip. I looked up to Zack with tear-filled eyes as he towered over me. **

"**You picked the wrong guy to mess with 'babe', and if I were you I'd be scared right now..." He whispered bitterly. As he finished his sentence my eyes followed his left foot back and waited nervously for the kick he was about to send my way. As it collided with my stomach my head jolted forward, along with the remains of blood from my cut lip. As I clutched my stomach he bent down in front of me with ice cold eyes. "I told you, you shouldn't have done that and just in case you're wondering, this is only the beginning..." He cursed before kicking me again just for good measure. He then stepped over leaving me in a complete mess on the floor, as I bled from my lip and clutched my stomach...**

**Luna Bleu Hotel **

**Melina**

**I sat there, my index finger tracing the glass that had been placed in front of me. We'd just arrived at the Restaurant and already I felt like an outsider. Everyone had someone; Steph had Hunter, Shawn and Rebecca... everyone was with someone but me and Candice. I continued to trace the outline of glass with my finger as we waited for the waiter.**

"**Hello, earth to Melina!" Candice giggled as she waved her hand in front of my face. I looked up, to find everyone staring at me. **

"**Sorry..." I laughed. "I was just, erm, you know..." I mumbled as I tried to take the attention away from myself. Just as Candice went to speak again, the waiter came up to the table where all of us were sat. I sighed with relieve as he began asking everyone what they wanted.**

"**Whose order can I take first?" He asked with a cheeky grin, I looked up as I caught him looking at me, I flashed a smile back. **

"**Us," I heard the horrible pitch that belonged to Michelle. I browsed my eyes over to where she was seated, she always seemed to ruin every ounce of happiness I had so it wasn't a surprise she would be the one to interrupt. She was sat there beside Batista... too close for comfort to be honest; they were linked although you could tell by Dave's expression he wasn't too pleased. "We'll have the same..." She said smugly as she flashed her eyes over to my direction, "... erm, we'll have the Spaghetti Bolognese... its like one of the most romantic dishes." She spoke whilst clinging tighter to Batista; I watched his facial expression as he picked up his wine glass. Before coughing I looked up to the waiter who was writing down the order with a slight hit of laughter placed on his face.**

"**Yeah obviously you need it, seen as nothing else seems to work..." I spoke back softly and smugly as I continued to trace the brim of my glass, my head firmly looking her direction. She gasped in horror at my come-back, just as my grin became wider, I noticed Dave trying to fight back his laughter as he held his drink up to cover his mouth. Just as I went to look away, Dave made a massive snort as he couldn't contain his laughter for much longer. All the contents of his drink splattered out onto the neatly arranged table. At that moment everyone burst into laughter... well obviously not everyone as sat there evil-eyeing me, was Michelle. As the saying goes 'if looks could kill' I would definitely be dead. **

"**Yeah, well... at least I can keep my boyfriend!" She spat back viciously, I looked up at her, my jaw hanging at her words. Everyone turned silent; I could feel several eyes looking at me. "Ha, you're not so good now are you?" **

"**Please guy's lets just stop now..." I turned to look at Kelly who was motioning for me to stop. I sighed and nodded. It would only end in tears, but it wouldn't be me who would be crying. **

**(20 minutes later)**

"**Here's your food..." The waiter announced as he placed the right dish in front of each person. He waited till last to serve me, as he placed my dish down he winked at me. I bit my lip and smiled back before blushing slightly. As he walked off I looked down at my dish, Tuna Pasta Bake... I sighed. I was feeling rather ill so I picked up the fork and began pushing the food around my plate. There was a lot of small talk been pushed around the table, I was an outsider, again. Being sat in between Candice and John wasn't exactly helping. I had Candice gossiping to Rebecca in one ear and John talking to Shawn in the other, it wasn't exactly peaceful. As I let go of the folk something caught my eye under my dish. I moved my dish slyly to expose that it was a piece of paper. I quickly grabbed it and took it under the table with my hands; I looked down and unfolded the page. As I read the letter I could feel my face lighten up a bit, it was from the waiter...**

**Jeff and Maria's House**

**Maria**

**I paced the floor for what seemed to be an hour, thinking of any possible way to forget any hints I'd just received from Randy. I slouched down on the sofa as I tried to think of a way to cover up my confrontation with Randy. Jeff could always tell when something was bothering me and this was one of those times. Something was up with Randy, why does he care about Maryse's well-being all of a sudden? I mean he's never been there for her before... **

**I turned the T.V on to try and take my mind off the situation but every channel and every show seemed to have a particular theme... a situation to remind me of Maryse. Maybe if I called the police they would find her, and at least if Randy was telling the truth then I could put my head at rest. But then, Jeff would be here with the 'I told you not to get involved, if she needed you, she would call.' But she can't call; her mobile is still inside her locked house. **

**I arose from the chair and walked into the kitchen, I opened the fridge to see if my stomach felt up to eating, but the sight of food made my stomach cringe. I grumbled as I walked over the cupboard above the sink and pulled out my tablets for headache and sickness relief. As I gulped back the tablets with a mixture of water I heard the front door. I span around quickly to see Jeff already stood behind me.**

"**Hey, you're early!" I said trying to cover up the confrontation I had with Randy. He raised his eyebrows slightly before smiling.**

"**Yeah, I know... erm what's up then?" He replied back before heading over to the fridge and browsing the contents. **

"**Erm nothing, everything's fine..." I replied mumbling slightly, he looked over to me with a peculiar look in his eye. "You?" I asked. **

"**Okay, what's wrong?!" He asked, with an edge of worry in his tone as he made his way over from the fridge... **

"**Erm, nothing. Why would something be up?" I replied back, laughing. **

"**Come on Maria, I know you. Something's bothering you... you've not been eavesdropping on Maryse have you? And heard something you've not liked?" He asked sternly.**

"**Of course not, you told me not to and I haven't... well not exactly..." I muttered, he sighed before raising his eyebrows again. He wanted to know what I'd seen...**

**Luna Blu Hotel **

**Melina**

"**What are you doing Melina?" Candice asked me curiously as she tried to catch a glimpse of what I was doing under the table. My head shot up sharply. **

"**Nothing, why do you ask?" I replied back casually as I put the piece of paper under my leg slyly. **

"**I don't know, you just seem to be preoccupied with something under the table..." She said, raising her eyebrow slightly before sighing.**

"**Nothing, I'm okay... I was just you know..." I mumbled whilst trying to think of a reason to my actions.**

"**I was just you know? Please Melina; you were probably just daydreaming..." She giggled before edging closer to me, "...of Batista..!" She whispered slyly. I gasped before jolting my head to look at her. "Come on Melina, you make it obvious."**

"**I do not, and I don't even like him...!" I protested.**

"**Oh come on Melina, the whole bitch-up with Michelle... please... no one else noticed but I definitely did!" She smiled at me warmly.**

"**Well you guessed wrong, because I do NOT like him. Even in the slightest..."**

"**Aye, a bet you don't..." She smiled before turning around to finish her conversation with Rebecca. I sighed before lifting the paper from under my leg and unfolding it, yet again another cheeky smile crossed my face... I looked again to notice the Waiter walking back over, this time escorting a bottle of wine. I look at him with a puzzled look.**

"**It's from the lady over there..." He explained as he placed the wine down and pointed over to the table two away from us. My head followed his direction to see who'd been so generous...**

**My jaw dropped as sat there waving over to me with a smug smile was the number one of my hate list, Jillian. My blood began to boil as I watched her laughing to herself. "Oh my..." Candice began but I cut in front.**

"**She's dead..." I hissed as I sharply stood up from our table. **

"**Melina no...!" John ordered as he pulled me back down to my seat.**

"No, I'm not letting her get to me... she's going to regret her actions!"

"What, by satisfying her?" He replied back. My jaw dropped at his remark.

"No, im not going to satisfy her. I'm going to **hurt**** her!" **

"**You're giving her a reaction, which is ****exactly**** what she wants. Why play into her hands?" I sighed, why does he always make good points? I leant back in my chair arms folded with a sour face expression. "The best way to get to someone is to show no reaction. You know I'm right..." He spoke softly and then added a cheeky smile. Even if I knew he was right I wasn't going to admit, I looked away in a strop just like a 7 year old child would.**

"**No, you're not right. But I don't want to cause a scene in the Restaurant..." I replied back, lying through my teeth.**

"**Yeah, you keep telling yourself that..." He chuckled. I grumbled before standing up from my chair. "Where are you going?" He asked sternly.**

"**To the toilet for god sake. I don't need to explain where I'm going Jesus, you are not my dad." I spoke coldly before making my way to the toilet. I muttered to myself whilst walking across the Restaurant, most of the people were staring at me peculiarly. But do I look like I care? As I reached the toilet door I went to pull it open, but someone bet me do it from the other side and pushed it forcefully resulting in it banging into me. "Ouch..." I yelped as I brought my hand to my head and rubbed. "Do you mind?" **

"**Oh my god isn't this rich. At first I was going to apologise because I thought it was somebody but then I realised it was you!" Jillian emerged from behind the door chuckling to herself. "Did you like the wine? But then again I had no need to worry as you drink anything don't you, your not fussed as long as you can get smashed..." She giggled. **

"**Ah, yeah you ****don't**** need to worry about me at all. Because you are nothing to me at all. You can rot in hell for all I care but then again you probably wouldn't get accepted there, because you are such a devious, little, bitch..." I hissed back, before walking past her and making my way into the toilet. She pulled me back with her right hand sharply.**

"**I'd watch your back if I was you, you ****don't**** know who you're messing with!" **

**A|N: Here is chapter 7, I'm so sorry for the delay && for if you disliked this chapter for any reason. I hate not getting my chapter up, so im so sorry. LOL. I really hope you liked this chapter, it took me ages to get it to the standard I thought was good enough, so im sorry if your annoyed or didn't like this chapter at all, if you feel the need, constructive criticism is always welcome and reviews. I have some bad news though... I won't be able to update until 13****th**** November. :'( This is because I have a Maths GCSE and 2 Science GCSE's to revise for, so wish me luck lol. Because knowing me I will need it, you never know I may tell you how I did afterwards. ;)**

**Aaloveyou all, and thanks to anyone who's ever reviews this story or WWE Romance and Rivals. Thanks again. Speak again on 13****th**** November.**

**Aaloveyou always DancerDivaaa-09 x x x x x **


End file.
